


Beneath The Cherry Blossom Moon

by roryheadmav



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby decides to visit Kotetsu in Oriental Town in order to reveal his true feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally run in its raw, unedited version at the Tiger & Bunny Livejournal Community. This is the longer, FINAL version. Thank you for everyone's encouraging words! Thank you also to Iwashi for her small assistance with regards to the Spring Festival chapter!!

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

_They were so young back then, that boy and girl. Filled with idealistic dreams of becoming Heroes – of performing great deeds, saving lives and protecting people._

_During that cool spring evening, however, those lofty ambitions took a backseat to the more down-to-earth but intoxicating promise of first love._

_There was a sweet smile on her face as she slipped her hand out of his tender grasp to walk toward the lone cherry tree standing at the top of the hill behind their High School building._

_"Have you ever heard about the legend of this cherry tree?" she asked him, running long, graceful fingers over the rough bark._

_"You mean the one about the vicious ronin whose head was cut off by a samurai?" he asked in turn, a teasing grin on his handsome face. "That his headless body could be seen on dark moonless nights digging through the dirt with his katana because the tree had his head trapped in its roots? They say you could hear an eerie voice coming from the ground itself, moaning 'My head! Myyyy heeeeaddddd!'"_

_Laughing, he ducked quickly as a rock sailed above his head._

_"Not that, silly!" the girl exclaimed with a shudder. Her eyes sparkled as she trained her gaze up to the rustling leaves on the branches. "The town elders have been saying that there was only one time when cherry blossoms bloomed on this tree. Two lovers were unsure of their feelings toward each other, and were very close to drifting apart because of the fear and uncertainty. But the tree knew the truth inside their hearts. On a moonlit night – just like this – this tree blessed their love with a shower of cherry blossoms."_

_A knowing smile curled up the corners of the boy's mouth. In truth, he knew the REAL story about the cherry tree, but it was a tale that was not meant for her to hear, given the absolute certainty of the feelings inside his heart._

_Still, he could not resist commenting, "A very pretty story... But, somehow, I find it hard to believe that, in this day and age of NEXT and Heroes, you would still be entertaining notions of pure romantic fantasy."_

_"It's exactly because of the fact that Heroes exist that I believe all my dreams and fantasies can come true." She looked at him meaningfully, the light of the full moon giving her beautiful form a silvery aura. "I met you, didn't I? My brave, passionate Hero... That's one fantasy fulfilled."_

_The boy could only blink back at her, speechless, although a rosy blush was filling his tanned cheeks._

_With a sigh, the girl pressed her face to the tree trunk. "But this tree...just this once...I wish I could see..."_

_As she said this, a miracle happened. Sadly, it was a miracle that was only reserved for the boy's eyes._ Oh, my beloved! If you could only see what I am seeing right now...

_The girl never got to finish what she was going to say, as she felt strong, comforting arms wrap around her waist. She was gently turned around so that she could gaze into loving amber eyes._

_As their lips met in a tender kiss, the boy whispered, "You don't need a silly old tree to tell you that my feelings for you are true...Tomoe."_


	2. Part One

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**PART ONE**

Barnaby Brooks Jr. always prided himself to be a man without fear. During those two years as a Hero in the city of Stern Bild, he had always faced every villain, every potential threat head on without any thought for his own personal safety and well-being.

 

Now, however, as his bus quietly rolled around the rotunda with its ornate arch welcoming visitors to Oriental Town, for the first time in his life, he was experiencing the uncomfortable emotions of apprehension and dread inside his heart.

 

During the past four months that he had spent in retirement from the perilous Hero business, Barnaby believed that he had brought the final curtain down on that aspect of his life. After all, with the death of Albert Maverick, he should be satisfied that his parents' brutal murders have been finally avenged.

 

To his dismay, however, as each day meandered by, the knowledge that his parents' souls were now at rest still did not give him the peace of mind that he sought. Instead, a new image haunted him day and night, replacing the bitter memories of gunshots, blood, and flames. An image that was pleasant, but strangely pervasive.

 

An image of laughing amber eyes...

 

Barnaby heaved a long, burdened sigh in the hope of easing his growing nervousness. But his heart pounded harder and louder as the bus drove ever deeper into Oriental Town. He hugged both his backpack and the large thermal bag filled with fresh ingredients tightly to his body.

 

 _Would the Old Man be happy to see me?_ Barnaby wondered. His face soured as he answered his own troubled query. _Probably not._

 

Admittedly, Barnaby had made life extremely difficult for Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, the veteran Hero known as Wild Tiger and who became his partner in crime fighting. Except for the Hundred Power, the two men shared absolutely nothing in common. Whereas Barnaby took great pride in his calm, collected and efficient demeanor, Kotetsu was the complete opposite. Happy-go-lucky, reckless, bubbling with optimism to the point of being irritating...that was how Barnaby originally saw the older man. As the arduous months of their reluctant partnership passed, however, Barnaby developed a growing admiration for Kotetsu, particularly how he would selflessly prioritize other people's troubles above his own. The young Hero was all too painfully aware of how his partner persistently saw to his welfare to the point of being intrusive, more so, when he had learned about Barnaby's personal tragedy. Since then, Kotetsu had acted as his shield – both physically and emotionally. Just as Tiger had taken Lunatic's fiery crossbow bolt in his shoulder, so too did he take responsibility for his partner's brash actions.

 

And what did Barnaby do to the older man in return? He accused Kotetsu not just once but twice for lacking trust in him. The first time was during the Jake Martinez incident. Barnaby didn't want to admit it back then, but he HAD actually come close to killing Origami Cyclone, who had then been forced to shapeshift into Martinez' form. It was only in that split second that Wild Tiger had seized the man whom they believed was the notorious criminal that he had seen the familiar white and gray PDA on Origami's wrist. He had been cursing himself for that very close call, but to save face, he had shoved all the blame on poor Kotetsu. If that wasn't enough, he even stressed his partner's error in assuming that Jake had been firing laser beams when in actuality he was using his barriers to attack.

 

The second time was when he had overheard the older man's cellphone conversation with his daughter Kaede. Again, he had accused Kotetsu for not trusting him enough to confide his reasons for choosing to quit being a Hero. In both instances, Barnaby knew he had hurt his partner deeply. But it was during that second incident that Kotetsu could no longer take his cruel words and had slapped him across the face.

 

Despite everything that had happened between them, Kotetsu never wavered in his trust...no, FAITH...in his hotheaded young partner. Even when he was about to die at a furious Barnaby's devastating "Good Luck Mode" kick, he had simply knelt in calm acceptance of his fate, his tears streaming down his face. It was also with that same acceptance that Kotetsu had held on to Rotwang's android as Barnaby fired the gun, even if he knew that he could not dodge the shot because his power had run out at that very moment.

 

Since then, Barnaby had been berating himself for his insensitivity toward his partner's plight and feelings. Not once had he apologized to the older man for all the cruel words he had said to him, even when he thought Kotetsu was dying in his arms. Even with Kotetsu's announcement that he was retiring because of his gradually dwindling powers, Barnaby had not sought to mend the wounds that he had inflicted on his partner's heart. And being the kind and gentle person he was, Kotetsu never said anything, his tender smile enough to send the message that he had forgiven the younger man.

 

How did Kotetsu manage to put up with him for so damned long?!

 

Barnaby let out a soft gasp as a kind, knowing voice whispered in his ear, "Because I never stopped believing that you would learn to trust me."

 

"Kotetsu-san..." Barnaby said wistfully, his hands closing as though they held that scorched sash with the words "LET'S BELIEVE" printed on it.

 

He was jolted out of his reverie by the voice of the bus driver out in front. "Sir, I'm afraid you need to get off here. This is my last stop." He pointed to the large red brick building a short distance from the road. "That's the local school. Maybe you could ask one of the parents to give you a ride to wherever it is you're headed."

 

Barnaby gathered his bags and stood up, not noticing that the hood of his red leather jacket had slipped down from his head, revealing his full, wavy blond hair.

 

"Thank you," he murmured softly as he descended from the bus, not noticing the drop-jawed expression on the driver's face.

 

As the bus drove away, Barnaby looked at the beautiful rural scenery around him helplessly. Gazing forlorn at the green, fertile rice fields with their breathtaking backdrop of rolling hills and mountains, he did not even hear the school bell ring, signaling the end of classes for the day. Neither did he hear the happy chatter of children who were eager to get home.

 

"Now what do I do?" Barnaby mumbled with a shake of his head.

 

"BARNABY?!"

 

The young Hero spun around on his heels. Standing at the school entranceway was a pretty little brunette. A thick lock of her hair was tied up in a ponytail at the left side of her head while a neat braid crossed over her brow. She was blinking at him through wide, disbelieving brown eyes.

 

A happy, relieved smile brightened up Barnaby's handsome face. "Kaede-chan!" he greeted Kotetsu's beloved little girl. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Barnaby had to give credit to the little girl walking smartly beside him. Kaede Kaburagi was just as sharp as her father. Before Stern Bild's former "King of Heroes" could be surrounded by shrieking pint-sized fans (and their equally star-struck mothers), Kaede had grabbed his hand and guided him through small hidden woodland trails and across verdant patches of growing rice until they emerged on the very road leading to the Kaburagi residence.

 

"I can't believe you're here, Barnaby!" Kaede exclaimed for the umpteenth time. She held out her arm to him. "Maybe you should give me a pinch just to make sure I'm not dreaming."

 

"Now why should I pinch a pretty little girl like you?" Barnaby asked, giving his head that trademark toss which caused his blond curls to bounce. His teeth sparkled as he added with a smile, "Have no doubt. It's really me, Kaede-chan."

 

"Tone down the sparkles, will ya?" Kaede giggled, brushing away those sparks. "Yep, it's definitely you alright. I see you've been taking Bishie Sparkle lessons from Fire Emblem. Not that you need them or anything..."

 

"Well, Fire Emblem was teaching Sky High and Origami Cyclone. As a confidence booster, so to speak. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't benefit from his expertise as well."

 

"Why?" Kaede began with innocent casualness. "Planning to use it on my Dad?"

 

Barnaby choked at that query and ended up coughing so hard that he had to thump his chest. On her part, Kaede just walked amicably along, whistling a happy tune.

 

"Oh, by the way, Kaede-chan!" he exclaimed in a desperate attempt to change the subject. He tugged his backpack in front of him so that he could zip it open. "I have a lot of presents for you – from me and the other Heroes."

 

The little girl could only blink as gifts were thrust one by one into her hands.

 

"Pao-Lin sent for a set of beautiful handcrafted hairpins from her parents in China to give to you. Ivan bought you two brand new Hero computer games. Your Uncle Antonio begged me to give you this." Barnaby produced a small gift-wrapped box with the ribbon all squished. "Not sure what's inside, but I think they're cellphone charms. Keith got you a cute necklace. He promised, by the way, that he'll give you a puppy from John's first litter. Nathan's present is perfume, because 'You're now a pretty young lady', he says. But he also warned, 'No boyfriends yet!' Karina sent you that teen fashion catalogue that you've been looking for. As for my present, well, it's just the picture book of the last photoshoot I had with your Dad. I'll give it to you later. I must have placed it at the very bottom."

 

"Uhh...thank you?" Kaede said gingerly, peering over the top of the stuff she was holding in her arms.

 

Barnaby gasped and quickly took everything back. "Oh, I'm sorry! Maybe I should've waited when we got to your home."

 

"Oh, that's okay. I really love my presents. Besides, there are only a few kids who can say that they've gotten gifts from Heroes." Kaede then added musingly, "Still, I wonder why Blue Rose sent me that catalogue to begin with because I know it's pretty expensive. Hmm...I think she's buttering up to me because of my Dad." She folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Hah! Karina is nice and all, but Pao-Lin told me about that book she's always reading."

 

"What book?" Barnaby's curiosity was piqued.

 

"'100 Ways To Seduce A Single Father'," she answered simply.

 

"Is that right?" Barnaby's face became an unreadable mask. Even his glasses seemed to have fogged up from the menacing aura that suddenly surrounded him.

 

Kaede pretended not to notice the change in the handsome hero's demeanor. "What about you, Barnaby? Do you have any presents for my Dad?"

 

Still distracted and already thinking about what to do with his determined rival, he replied, "I had been thinking of what best to give him. But in the end I decided that _I_ would be his present."

 

All color drained from Barnaby's face as he realized what he had just said.

 

Nonplused, Kaede remarked with great cheer, "Oh, that's wonderful! To be honest with you, I'm not particularly interested in Blue Rose. She doesn't know that I don't want a new Mom. But..." She threw a glance at the Hero, who was walking stiffly at her side. "...I don't mind having a second Dad."

 

At that statement, Barnaby froze where he stood. Kaede, at first, did not realize that he had stopped walking until she saw the empty space beside her. Turning, she saw Barnaby standing uncomfortably in the middle of the road, holding his bags.

 

"Barnaby, I'm sorry," Kaede hurried to his side. "I hope I didn't offend you with what I said. It's just that..." She chewed on her lower lip nervously. "...I know you and my Dad are partners and all. But, call it a girl's intuition, I always feel that there's something...more. Especially with you." Kaede looked him straight in the eyes. "Please be honest with me, Barnaby. Do you like my Dad?"

 

Barnaby did not know what to say under the intense scrutiny of the little girl. Blushing hotly and with voice raw with pent up emotion, he confessed, "I think the word 'like' doesn't fully describe what I feel about your Dad. I couldn't call it 'love' either. I don't know. It seems deeper somehow." He deliberately did not add 'painful'. Shaking his head, he added woefully, "But, I don't think I should tell your Dad about what I feel. I don't want there being any strain in our relationship just because I feel something for him."

 

"Well, I think you should tell him," Kaede said insistently. "Dad would want you to be honest with him more than anything else. Besides, although we haven't really talked about it, I know for a fact that he thinks about you a lot."

 

Barnaby's head lifted at that last. "Really? Why do you say that?"

 

"For one thing, he always watches Hero TV, just on the chance that he might catch you doing an interview or something. Sometimes, when the Heroes make an arrest, Dad would always say 'If it were me and Barnaby, we would...' and he'd go on and on and on. But because you kept yourself pretty much out of the limelight for the past four months, I know he worries about you." Kaede thrust an accusing finger at the Hero's face. "You never even called him or wrote him letters."

 

"I...I thought he deserved much needed quality time with his family."

 

"Yeah, he pretty much said the same thing about you." Kaede groaned and scratched her head furiously. "Grrr! What am I going to do with the two of you?!"

 

Barnaby bent down and patted the little girl on the head. "It's okay, Kaede-chan. I'm already happy with being your Dad's partner. I promise I'll be keeping in touch with him from now on. But right now, I'd much rather keep my feelings for him a secret. I hope you'll understand."

 

"If you say so," Kaede said, pouting, but there was a fiendish gleam in her brown eyes. Not wanting to distress the Hero any further, she focused on the thermal bag he was carrying. "What's inside?"

 

"Oh, this?" Barnaby raised the bag by its strap. "Fresh ingredients for fried rice. I've been practicing how to cook your Dad's fried rice recipe, and I think I finally got it right."

 

Kaede couldn't resist one final jibe. "I see! You're too much a coward to confess your feelings to my Dad but you're going to seduce him with fried rice. Smooth, Barnaby! Real smooth!"

 

"Kaede-chan..."

 

Before Barnaby could grab her, Kaede dashed down the road, her laughter ringing through the afternoon air.


	3. Part Two

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**PART TWO**

 

Barnaby was not at all surprised when he finally beheld the home of his partner. It was exactly like he had imagined – a white-painted concrete and wood bungalow with dark brown trimmings and a bright red roof. Definitely a lot smaller than his former family residence, but welcoming, cozy, homey. A place you would want to visit – or come home to – again and again.

 

Kaede was bursting with excitement as she ran through the front door, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Grandma, tadaima! You won't believe who I've brought home with me!"

 

For a moment, Barnaby paused at the foyer, uncertain of what to do next. He was not that familiar with the customs of Japanese households.

 

But then, Kaede reappeared, pulling a diminutive old woman along with her. She had obviously just come from doing some gardening. Her worn work pants were stained with dirt along the legs. She wiped her rubber gloves on her outer shirt before peeling them off.

 

"Oh!" Anju Kaburagi exclaimed in pleasant surprise, a warm smile lighting up her face that made her look ten years younger. She went toward him and took both of his hands in her tender grasp. "Barnaby, my dear boy! You look a lot handsomer in person than on TV!"

 

Barnaby blushed at that compliment. Not knowing what to say, he shyly mumbled, "Thank you, Mrs. Kaburagi, but I'm really not..."

 

"Don't contradict me, young man," she said with a firm shake of his hands. "Why, if I were younger, I'd be like those teenage girls, swooning at your feet. But, alas, doing such a thing at my age would be most unbecoming." Grandma Anju tittered flirtatiously. "Besides, my late husband might haunt me out of jealousy."

 

Kaede peeked from behind her grandmother, grinning. "Grandma, you are going to let Barnaby in, right?"

 

Grandma Anju's hand flew to her face, hiding her embarrassment. "My, where are my manners? Why don't you take off your boots and put them right there?" She gestured to the small shoe cabinet. "You can use Kotetsu's slippers. I'll bring out his extra pair before he comes home."

 

Barnaby sat on the step, pulling off one boot. "Kotetsu-san's not home?"

 

"No, he's helping his older brother Muramasa at the liquor store. But they always come home in time for dinner."

 

"Oh, I see."

 

Kaede couldn't help but notice the disappointment on the Hero's face. Laying her Dad's brown felt slippers at his feet, she chimed in, "Good. That way you can surprise him, right, Barnaby?"

 

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Barnaby slipped his feet into the slippers and was pleasantly surprised that they fit him perfectly.

 

"Looks like you and Dad have the same shoe size," the little girl mused, trying not to remark on the rosy blush that went up Barnaby's cheeks. To her grandmother, she announced, "We're going to invade the kitchen, Grandma. Barnaby is going to cook fried rice for Dad."

 

Grandma Anju huffed in disapproval. "Fried rice again? What is it with you boys and fried rice? I swear, Kotetsu wouldn't stop bugging me to let him cook. It's just not healthy to be eating fried rice all the time!"

 

"Oh, Grandma! Just this once!" Kaede begged her earnestly.

 

"I promise it will be real good, Ma'am," Barnaby added, just as eagerly.

 

Seeing the determined expressions on their faces, Grandma Anju simply surrendered. "Alright! I've already got some rice being warmed in the rice cooker. You can use that."

 

"You won't regret it, Mrs. Kaburagi. Thank you!"

 

"The kitchen's this way, Barnaby," Kaede told the hero as she went on ahead, carrying the thermal bag.

 

Barnaby was about to follow her, but Grandma Anju suddenly took his hand. He turned, looking at her questioningly.

 

"Please don't call me 'Mrs. Kaburagi'," she said beaming. "You've taken good care of my Kotetsu in Stern Bild. I already consider you a part of our family." With great hesitation, Grandma Anju began, "Kotetsu told me about what happened to your parents. If it's not offensive to you, I would really appreciate it if you would call me 'Kaachan', the same way Kotetsu does."

 

Barnaby blinked at her, surprised. He had lost his mother, but it didn't mean that he couldn't find another. Still, did he truly deserve the joy of what could be a brand new family, especially when his sins had not yet been forgiven by one of their own?

 

"Ma'am...Mrs. Kaburagi..." Barnaby began haltingly. "You have no idea how much I desire to call you that. But, first, there's something very important that I have to say to all of you, to Kotetsu-san especially. Only then can you decide if I am truly deserving of calling you that."

 

For a few moments, Grandma Anju did not speak. Although she must have discerned the guilt in his green eyes, Kotetsu's mother slowly raised her hand and cupped his cheek with loving tenderness and reassurance. "If that is what you wish. We shall listen to what you have to say. But..." Her next words were like a soothing balm to his wounded, lonely heart. "...I am very sure that I won't change my mind...son."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After preparing all the ingredients, Barnaby was a picture of intense concentration as he finally faced the wok that he had heated up on the stove. Taking a deep breath, he drizzled olive oil at the bottom of the wok and dropped the frozen prawns into it.

 

Kaede watched with great interest as the prawns sizzled in the oil. "That smells so good!" she exclaimed, sniffing the air.

 

"I bought the prawns from a seller at the harbor yesterday," he narrated to her, as he added the mixed vegetables and the chicken base. "I quickly put them in the fridge in order to retain their freshness."

 

"We don't usually get fresh seafoods here in Oriental Town because of our great distance from the city. It's been a long time since I ate shrimps and prawns."

 

She grimaced, seeing Barnaby put a dollop of mayonnaise to the mixture. "You're really putting mayo in that?"

 

Barnaby grinned at the sight of her face. "Well, it wouldn't be your Dad's recipe if there isn't any mayo. I wondered about this the first time I saw him cook fried rice in my kitchen, but when I eventually tried it myself, I discovered that it adds body to the flavor."

 

As he was sautéing the eggs, Kaede picked up the small red peppers that Barnaby had carefully set aside. They were bright red, but were hardly any larger than a pea. "Are these really peppers? They're so small."

 

The young Hero laughed. "They're called bird's eye chili peppers, Kaede-chan. If mayonnaise is your Dad's secret ingredient, those peppers are mine. They may be tiny but they pack quite a wallop. I'm going to spice this fried rice up a bit."

 

"I'm not sure that my Dad likes spicy foods though."

 

"Don't worry," Barnaby reassured her, dropping five small peppers into the rice that he was tossing vigorously in the wok. He seasoned the fried rice with salt and pepper. Taking a spoonful of his creation, he tasted it and announced proudly, "PERFECT!"

 

Grandma Anju even peeked through the kitchen door and commented, "That smells really good!"

 

They went about setting the plates and distributing the steaming fried rice when they were suddenly jolted by a loud, undoubtedly happy voice coming from outside.

 

"IS THAT FRIED RICE I SMELL?!"

 

"Oh crap!" Kaede gasped. "They're home early." She grabbed Barnaby's wrist and started tugging him into the hallway. "Barnaby, hide here!"

 

"But...but...doesn't this hallway connect with the front door?"

 

"Dad always goes through the back when he's starving. Hurry, hide!"

 

As Barnaby was shoved into the hallway, the entire kitchen was lit up by a bright blue aura. There was the sound of rushing footsteps.

 

"KOTETSU!" He heard Grandma Anju shriek in outrage. "I told you not to use your Hundred Power while inside my kitchen!"

 

"But Kaachan..." There was that familiar, wheedling voice, followed by the sound of running water from the kitchen sink as hands were washed in a hurry. "You've deprived me of fried rice for so long! I'm sooo hungry!"

 

"Enough! Fried rice is not a good excuse for you to use your powers. You know your time limit grows shorter every time you use them."

 

"But I'm not a Hero anymore. What's wrong about using my powers in times of emergency?"

 

"This does not constitute an emergency! You are such a glutton for fried rice, Kotetsu!"

 

Barnaby was listening to their banter when he felt a presence behind him. Whirling, he saw a surprised Muramasa standing in the hallway. Before he could say anything, Kotetsu's older brother smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. Clapping a hand on Barnaby's shoulder, Muramasa strode into the kitchen.

 

Peeking behind the older man, Barnaby saw that Kotetsu was wiping his hands on a towel. His partner had not changed a bit since he last saw him. Admittedly, the Hero was not accustomed to seeing him in a casual light blue denim shirt and brown pants. Still, it was undoubtedly Kotetsu...that ageless, handsome face with its unique cat-shaped beard. Not to mention those amber eyes that always glowed with happiness. Barnaby quickly ducked back before his partner could see him.

 

"So, we're having fried rice tonight, eh?" Muramasa declared. He then added teasingly to irritate his little brother, "I'm so hungry I could eat everything on the dining table."

 

There was the ear-grating scrape of a chair being pulled back.

 

"You're welcome to chow down on my plate and utensils, but you're not gobbling up my fried rice!"

 

There was the soft crack of disposable chopsticks being split apart. Then, Kotetsu exclaimed, "ITADAKIMASU!" and immediately dug into his fried rice with gusto.

 

Anju, Kaede, and Muramasa watched him expectantly. So eager was he to devour his favorite dish that he never noticed the extra plate that was set out on the table. Hidden in the hallway, Barnaby could only wait breathlessly for his partner's reaction.

 

"This fried rice is WONDERFUL!" Kotetsu announced, tears of joy filling his eyes. "I never thought it could taste this good with a touch of spiciness!"

 

Kaede brightened at that. "Is it really that good?"

 

"It's more than good! Heck, it's a level up of the fried rice I commonly cook." Kotetsu turned to his mother. "Thanks, Kaachan!"

 

But Grandma Anju shook her head. "Nope, I didn't cook it. You know what my sentiments are regarding fried rice."

 

Kaede squealed as her father pulled her into a bear hug. "You cooked this for me, Kaede? You've made Papa soooo happy!"

 

"Dad, how many times have I told you not to talk to me as though I was still three years old?" she wiggled out of her father's embrace. "Besides, I didn't cook it."

 

Kotetsu's eyes narrowed in dubious appraisal of his older brother. "Well, it couldn't have been you. You were at the liquor store the whole day, nagging me to death."

 

"Which you deserved, mind you, you slacker," Muramasa pointedly said.

 

"If you three didn't cook this, then, who did?"

 

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on him, and Barnaby knew that this was his cue to finally make his entrance. The young Hero shyly stepped out of his hiding place.

 

Kotetsu's golden brown eyes widened, and he stood up, his face mirroring shock and disbelief. "Bunny-chan..." he gasped softly.

 

Barnaby never thought he would be so happy to hear that nickname. "Okaeri, Kotetsu-san." Noticing a bright yellow rice grain stuck on his partner's beard, he reached up, plucked it out, and unconsciously put it inside his mouth, nibbling on it. It was only when Kaede giggled that he realized what he had done.

 

Kotetsu, however, was still too dense to recognize what most teenagers would call an 'indirect kiss'. He slowly approached the young Hero, not sure if what he was seeing was just a trick of his lonely mind. But as he gripped Barnaby's shoulders, he finally realized that his beloved partner was right here in their family kitchen in the flesh.

 

What the older man did next caused a red blush to fill Barnaby's face. Kotetsu wrapped his arms around him tightly and gave him a desperate embrace.

 

His voice choked with emotion, Kotetsu said, "I should be the one saying that to you, silly. Okaeri nasai, Bunny. Welcome home!"

 

That heartfelt greeting tore at his guilty soul. This simple yet warm home, this loving family, and the man he loves so deeply... This couldn't be his new home. Not yet. Not until he...

 

Kotetsu must have sensed his reluctance to return the embrace that was given to him. Drawing back, he took his younger partner's arm and led him toward the empty seat beside him. "Please do come and join us for dinner, Bunny."

 

But Barnaby stood behind his chair and shook his head. "No, Kotetsu-san. I can't. I...I have something important to say to all of you." He turned pleading green eyes toward Muramasa, Grandma Anju and Kaede. "Please everyone. Take your seats. You too, Kotetsu-san."

 

Curiosity at what the young Hero was going to tell them prompted the members of the Kaburagi family to sit down, except for Kotetsu who wanted to reassure his partner that there was no need to be so formal. It was Grandma Anju who gestured to her youngest son to be seated.

 

When everyone was finally settled down, Barnaby coughed a bit to clear his throat before beginning his speech with all solemnity. "What I'm going to tell you all is a...confession. You see, despite what the media has been saying about Kotetsu-san and I, we didn't get along very well in the beginning. Originally, I thought he was a meddlesome old man who can't do anything right."

 

Muramasa interrupted, "Actually, he still is."

 

The two Kaburagi ladies hushed him up swiftly. Even Kotetsu glowered darkly at his older brother.

 

"With time, however," Barnaby continued, "it dawned upon me that I was not exactly faultless myself. I knew that Wild Tiger was the better Hero than any of us, that he was a far better man than me. But I refused to acknowledge it. I never stopped scolding him for causing so much damage and for his overall ineptness. Not once had I praised him for the greater good that he had done.

 

"As time passed, as I gradually got to know him, I came to realize just what a good man Kotetsu-san is. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to understand his reasons for not trusting me fully. With Jake Martinez, I told him that I would stake out the hideout by myself, but Kotetsu-san followed me there. I was so furious with him because he told me that he was afraid that I'd go berserk when I saw Jake. I didn't want to admit it back then, but he was right. If he hadn't gotten in the way, I would've ended up killing Origami Cyclone. To save face, I blamed Kotetsu-san for botching up the operation."

 

Everyone stared back at him in shocked silence. On Kotetsu's face, there was nothing but sorrow.

 

Barnaby breathed in deeply. "And then, there was the Albert Maverick affair. Before everything practically blew up in our faces, I overheard Kotetsu-san's phone conversation with Kaede. At first, I was so shocked to hear of his plan to quit being a Hero. But later I became so angry because he refused to tell me his reasons for wanting to quit. It had hurt, knowing that your partner whom you admire and respect..." He deliberately did not add the word 'love'. "...Did not trust you at all. I ended up saying a lot of cruel things that hurt Kotetsu-san so much that he ended up slapping me in the face. Because I was emotionally vulnerable, it had been very easy for Maverick to manipulate my mind. All I could feel was anger and hatred toward Kotetsu-san, not just because I was brainwashed into believing that he had murdered Aunt Samantha, but inside my heart, there was that deep-seated resentment that he didn't trust me."

 

He gave Kotetsu a pained smile. "Kotetsu-san never gave up on me, you know. When the two of us fought, except for that instance when he slapped me again to try to bring me back to my senses, he only moved to defend himself. He never wanted to hurt me. He begged me to remember who he was. Even when I was about to kill him, he just knelt back and calmly accepted his fate. If I hadn't heard him call me 'Bunny-chan', if I had kicked him while I was in Good Luck Mode..." A tear trickled from his right eye. "...I would never have forgiven myself."

 

Barnaby went down on his knees and prostrated himself at a surprised Kotetsu's feet. "I'm so sorry, Kotetsu-san!" he sobbed bitterly. "No words can fully express the remorse that I feel for all the cruel things I said and did to you. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to muster up the courage to own up to my faults and ask for your forgiveness. I beg forgiveness, too, from your family. Because of my selfishness and my petty concerns, you even ended up sacrificing valuable time with them, just so that you could take care of a fool like me. This is the real reason why I came to Oriental Town to visit you. I want to make things right between us, so that we can begin afresh...if...if you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

 

A few minutes of dreadful silence passed, but Barnaby kept his head bowed low, waiting for the rejection and whatever punishment he deserved.

 

It was Kotetsu who finally spoke up. "Please raise your head, Bunny. There really is no need for you to continuously dwell on the past. I've long forgiven you. It's not a difficult thing to do anyway." He gave the younger man a smile and a wink. "You are my precious partner after all. Now, maybe you can be someone else for me too."

 

Barnaby lifted his head hopefully at that last. "Anything, Kotetsu-san. I swear I'll change into the person you want me to be. Just tell me."

 

Kotetsu scratched his nose. "Well, I'm not really expecting a drastic transformation. I just want to ask if you'd like to become a member of my family."

 

Barnaby could only gape as Kaede cheered happily, "That's a great idea, Dad!"

 

"That's the first brilliant suggestion I heard come out of your mouth, Kotetsu," Muramasa raised his beer bottle in acknowledgement.

 

"What? Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Kotetsu growled heatedly at his older brother.

 

"I still haven't changed my mind, Barnaby," Grandma Anju pointed out to him. "I believe you know what I want you to call me."

 

Barnaby looked one by one at the happy, smiling faces. "Kotetsu-san...Muramasa-san...Kaede-chan...Kaachan...."

 

As the young Hero burst into tears, he barely felt his partner's arms enfold him in a loving hug.

 

"Welcome to the Kaburagi Family, Barnaby Brooks Jr.!" Kotetsu softly whispered in his ear.


	4. Part Three

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**PART THREE**

 

After a mildly chaotic dinner – largely because Kotetsu was so greedy and did not want to share even a tiny grain of fried rice with anyone, even his annoyed mother, his irritated brother and his pissed off daughter – Barnaby quietly sneaked out of the house after helping Grandma Anju with the dishes. He crossed to the other side of the road and sat down on the embankment. Taking off his glasses and setting it down on the grass, he breathed in the cool evening air, relishing the sounds of rustling rice stalks and the happy chirps of crickets. Gazing up at the night sky, he could see the bright golden twinkling of stars despite his poor vision.

 

Barnaby was about to surrender himself completely to the peace and serenity of the place when he heard soft footsteps coming up behind him.

 

"Bunny?" It was Kotetsu. The older man was holding out to him a cold bottle of beer.

 

Taking the beer, Barnaby murmured "Thank you" as his partner sat down beside him. For a few but seemingly long minutes, they just sat in companionable silence, taking in the sight and sipping the icy draught.

 

It was Barnaby who decided to break the silence. "I've never been to a place like this. I never imagined that it could be so beautiful, so peaceful."

 

"Yeah, I know," Kotetsu agreed with him, smiling wistfully. "It's so different from Stern Bild. The stars always seemed a lot brighter here." He pointed to a group of stars to the right. "See there. You can easily trace Orion."

 

Barnaby laughed at that. "Actually, you can trace all the constellations. The sky is so clear, all the stars defined, you don't even need a constellation map." He let out a relaxed sigh. "I certainly wouldn't mind living here, although I'll probably still miss some of the high tech conveniences in the city."

 

"I forgot that you were born and raised a city boy," the older man remarked. "I can understand why this place would seem so different to you. It's like time has stopped here."

 

"I don't know how you managed to stay away from Oriental Town for so long, Kotetsu-san. Seven years is a very long time. I can understand why Kaede was so upset with you."

 

"I must confess it had been difficult, living on my own in the city, when my family is here. But, I have my job as a Hero. I can't just abandon the citizens of Stern Bild, who don't know the peace that we enjoy here. And..." He paused for a moment, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words that could be understood. "There are memories that are just too painful for me to remember since they always seem much too fresh whenever I return here. It took seven years for me to realize that the pain will always be here..." Kotetsu gestured to his heart, the wedding ring on his left hand glinting in the lamplight. "...No matter where I go."

 

"Are you talking about the memories of your wife?" Barnaby inquired gently.

 

Kotetsu nodded. "You should have met her, Bunny. There's no other woman like my Tomoe. Like me, she's a hard core Hero fan. She was even the one who came up with my Hero name, Wild Tiger. It was Tomoe who encouraged me to become a Hero. In those short four years that we've been married, Tomoe stood by me, cheering me on from our little apartment in Stern Bild." He chuckled. "She would even give me pointers on how to lessen the damages that I inflict on buildings. But when she died..." His voice choked up a bit. "...It felt like a large part of my heart had been torn out. She was in the hospital, very sick. I didn't want to leave her, but a call came in. Tomoe told me to go, made me promise her that, no matter what happens, I will always be a Hero. I was still on the job when the hospital contacted me, saying that Tomoe had taken a turn for the worst. When I arrived, she was already gone. Tomoe...she died in less than half an hour after I had left her." There was a tone of bitter self-deprecation in his words. "I guess I've always been such a poor excuse for a Hero. I mean, I couldn't even save my own wife."

 

"I doubt if you could have done anything for her. I felt the same way when I witnessed my parents' murders. Even up to now, I blame myself for having done nothing."

 

"But you were just four years old then!"

 

"But I was already a NEXT." Barnaby gave his partner a wry smile. "Our Hundred Power can be pretty useless when it really matters."

 

Kotetsu took a long, hard swig of his beer, completely emptying his bottle. "I'm definitely not arguing with you there. But still, I'm sure your parents understood that you were still a child back then whom they must protect and that you couldn't have been able to save them."

 

Barnaby quickly added, "Just as you wouldn't have been able to save your wife Tomoe because you don't have the power to heal illnesses."

 

Again, silence fell between the two men. Kotetsu finally then said, "I guess we're both pretty useless."

 

"Not so useless," Barnaby countered. "We just have to do the best we can for the people we love."

 

Kotetsu made a dismissing noise. "Just when did you get so smart?"

 

"I've always been smarter than you, Ojisan."

 

"Don't rub it in, Bunnyyy-chan!

 

"And stop calling me 'Bunny'! My name's Barnaby!"

 

Realizing what they had just said, they burst out laughing. "It looks like nothing has changed, huh?" Barnaby mused, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

"Nope," Kotetsu agreed. He then added with teasing stubbornness, "I'm much too old to consider calling you anything else but 'Bunny-chan'."

 

"Well, don't call me that in front of other people. It's embarrassing!"

 

"I wish I could promise that, especially since it's already become a habit of mine." Kotetsu then asked, "How long will you be staying?"

 

"I figured a couple of days. I just wanted to see you."

 

"Make it longer. You don't have to worry about clothes. I could just lend you mine. Oriental Town's going to be celebrating the Spring Festival and I really want you to see it." He paused, having noticed that he was rambling. "I'm sorry. You must have other plans in Stern Bild."

 

Barnaby shook his head. "Nope, no plans at all. I'm retired just like you, remember? I've been keeping pretty much to myself in my condo since we last saw each other."

 

"It's not like you to be cooped up in that big empty space you call a home. I bet you haven't even visited your parents' graves."

 

The silence from Barnaby was answer enough.

 

"You know, you really should go see them some time. I've been visiting Tomoe's grave daily since I settled down here."

 

"But I wouldn't know what to say."

 

"Just tell them what's inside your heart and offer them a prayer. That ought to be simple enough for you." Kotetsu squeezed his partner's shoulder reassuringly. "Come on. Let's get you settled in. I hope you won't mind sleeping in the guest room with me and using a futon. Kaede has the only bed in the house."

 

"Oh, it's all right. I'm okay with what's available."

 

Barnaby felt his breath catch in his throat as Kotetsu picked up his glasses and slid them up the bridge of his fine nose. He blinked as his partner's handsome, smiling face came into focus.

 

"Let's go back inside, Bunny-chan."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, Bunny! Why are you grinning at me like that? Haven't you ever seen a man ironing pajamas before?"

 

Barnaby was stretched out on the floor of the living room. His blond head – with hair still wet from the shower he had just taken – was propped up by his left hand as he watched in half-appreciation and half-amusement at his partner who was ironing clothes for him. "I can't help it! I've never seen you wield a broom or vacuum cleaner in the city, much more an iron."

 

Grandma Anju appeared then, bearing an armful of Kotetsu's shirts and tees, which she laid on the couch. "Oh, surely you're exaggerating, Barnaby. Kotetsu has been diligently doing the household chores since he returned home. Why, you won't find a single speck of dust!"

 

"You should see his apartment in Stern Bild, Kaachan," Barnaby suggested emphatically. "The few times I dropped by, the place was a pig sty, with wine and beer bottles strewn all over the place."

 

"Is that true, Kotetsu?" Grandma Anju turned narrowed eyes toward her now pouting son.

 

"Snitch!" Kotetsu mumbled darkly at the smirking blond.

 

A smug Muramasa passed by and remarked, "I told you, Kaachan. Once he's out of sight, Wild Tiger will always reveal his true stripes."

 

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Folding the pajamas, Kotetsu irritatingly tossed them into his partner's arms. "Here. I'll go get the extra futon."

 

Grandma Anju giggled as her youngest son brushed past her. To Barnaby, she said, "You'd better get ready for bed, son. I know you're tired from that long train ride, and you even cooked that wonderful fried rice for us."

 

"I'm quite fine, Kaachan. Don't worry," Barnaby smiled reassuringly. "Where's Kaede-chan by the way?"

 

"She's in her room, doing her homework."

 

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to fix her a little snack."

 

Grandma Anju beamed at that suggestion. "I'm sure she'd love that!"

 

Barnaby bounced to his feet and headed straight for the kitchen. He took some cookies out of the tin and arranged them neatly on a small plate. The Hero then prepared a tall glass of hot milk. Putting everything on a tray, he went to Kaede's room.

 

Tapping twice on the door, Barnaby announced, "Kaede-chan? I have some snacks for you."

 

"Come in," Kaede called from within.

 

Entering the room, he saw Kotetsu's little girl seated at her desk, a history book in front of her. Her face brightened as the Hero placed the snacks on her table. "Thank you, Barnaby!"

 

"Need any help with your homework?"

 

Kaede shook her head. "It's okay. Dad will be here in a few minutes." She whispered conspiratorially, "Actually, I already review my lessons in the school library. But, it makes Dad so happy believing that he's helping me with my homework."

 

"Come on, Kaede-chan. Why don't you just admit that you yourself love all the attention your Dad is showering upon you?"

 

Kaede blushed at the query. "Except for the very few visits, I only see Dad's face whenever he calls on the videophone. I still can't believe he's finally here at home with me."

 

"That's why I'm apologizing to you again. Your Dad would've come home sooner if it wasn't for me."

 

"Barnaby, you don't have to keep saying you're sorry. Considering what you went through, my problems and childish whims are petty in comparison. That's why I decided to go to Stern Bild when he was accused of murder. Even with the long distance between us, Dad was always there for me. It was my turn to be there for him."

 

"But...he almost...died..."

 

"True," Kaede nodded, remembering that terrible moment in the Justice Tower when she thought her father was lost to her forever. "But it had to take that incident for everyone – me included – to realize just how important he really is. And just how much I need to cherish the time that I have with him."

 

Barnaby swallowed hard as he himself recalled the agonizing despair he had felt, believing that Kotetsu had died in his arms. "I would never have forgiven myself if Kotetsu-san had died that day."

 

"I'm sure my Dad wouldn't have had any regrets, even if he had lost his life back then. You mean a lot more to him than you know." Kaede tentatively reached out and squeezed the Hero's hand, bidding him to bend lower. Giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek, she said gratefully, "I'm so glad you're here, Barnaby. It's been a long time since I saw my Dad smile like that, so genuinely happy. At least, not since my Mom died..."

 

"So here you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

 

Barnaby and Kaede whirled to behold Kotetsu lugging a futon.

 

Amber eyes glared suspiciously. "You're not making passes at my little girl, are you, Bunny? Because I swear, even if you're my partner, I'll..."

 

"You've got such a dirty mind, Dad!" Kaede exclaimed. "Barnaby just brought me some snacks. If you're going to be like this, I'll never be able to get married."

 

"Well, you're right about that," Kotetsu declared with all the firmness of a father who is completely devoted to his daughter. "Any boy who's interested in you will need to get an official Seal of Approval from Wild Tiger."

 

"And Barnaby Brooks Jr. Don't forget me," Barnaby chimed in.

 

"Not you too!" Crestfallen, Kaede shrank into her chair. "Ten years old and I already feel like an Old Maid."

 

"Hmm...maybe I should put you in a convent," Kotetsu mused out loud.

 

"Oh, I know the Mother Superior of the Convent of St. Clare, Kotetsu-san!"

 

A few seconds later, the two Heroes were shoved out into the hallway by a furious Kaede. She stuck a spiteful tongue out at them before slamming her door.

 

"You really should stop teasing her like that, Kotetsu-san," Barnaby chided his partner.

 

"Who said I was teasing? You were the one who was teasing her more, Bunny."

 

The two men went to the guest room. With Kotetsu's help, Barnaby was able to get his futon rolled out on the floor, setting it beside the older man's sleeping space. As he was fixing the blankets, sheets and pillows on both their futons, Kotetsu returned with the pajamas and clothes that Grandma Anju had left on the couch for his partner. Excusing himself that he'll be helping his daughter with her homework, Kotetsu let the younger man alone in order for him to get settled in.

 

When his partner had gone, Barnaby put on the pajamas that Kotetsu had loaned him. Like everything else that the older Hero wore, the pajamas fit him perfectly, the soft cotton fabric feeling nice and warm on his skin. Pulling the lapel of the shirt up to his nose, he caught the faint whiff of L'Eau Par Kenzo, the perfume that Kotetsu loved and the one extravagance that he allowed for himself. That musky yet delicate scent caused erotic signals to go shooting straight down to his groin.

 

Before his libido could run away with his senses, Barnaby heard soft feminine giggles behind him. Turning swiftly, his jade eyes fell upon the tiny shrine lighted by two candles. Between them was a framed photo of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair. She has such a gentle face, with a small, kind smile slightly curling up the corners of her lips. There was no mistaking who she was.

 

Kotetsu entered the room at that moment and readily noticed what had caught his younger partner's attention. "I see you've finally met Tomoe." Plopping down beside Barnaby, he pulled him close to him, grinning, and faced the picture. "Hey, Tomoe! This is my partner Bunny-chan whom I've been telling you so much about."

 

Flustered more by that introduction than by the thought that he might be speaking to a ghost, Barnaby corrected, "It's 'Barnaby', Ma'am. Barnaby Brooks Jr. Please, please tell your husband to stop calling me 'Bunny'."

 

Kotetsu laughed at that entreaty. "But I like 'Bunny'."

 

Barnaby felt his hairs stand on end when he distinctly heard a female voice speak the same words together with the older man.

 

Kotetsu, however, did not hear that ghostly voice. Instead, he pressed his hands together in prayer and said, "Tomoe, if you should see Bunny's parents up there, please do tell them that their son says 'Hello' and that he misses them a lot."

 

"I could make that prayer myself, Kotetsu-san!" Barnaby blurted out, blushing.

 

Following his partner's example, Barnaby clasped his hands together and mouthed a silent prayer. When he was done, he smiled and bowed to Tomoe's picture.

 

Curious, Kotetsu demanded, "Well? What did you pray for?"

 

"It's a secret."

 

"That's not fair! You heard what I prayed for. Tell me yours."

 

Sighing, Barnaby lay down and yanked the blanket over his head. "Good night, Kotetsu-san."

 

"Hmph!" Kotetsu grumbled as he plopped down in his futon as well. Not known to hold a grudge, he turned to Barnaby. "Bunny-chan..."

 

"Yes, Ojisan."

 

Kotetsu bristled at being called an 'Old Man', but then, he remembered that it was just the younger man's way of teasing him. "Let's make a lot of good memories, okay?"

 

Barnaby had no reply to that query, since that was the same prayer that he had made to Tomoe.  He smiled as a soft, kind voice giggled in his ear, "Yes. Please do make a lot of wonderful memories with my dear Kotetsu, Bunny-chan."


	5. Part Four

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**PART FOUR**

 

For a man like Barnaby who had his memories erased and manipulated by an evil and greedy NEXT mastermind like Albert Maverick, Kotetsu's enticing invitation that night of his arrival in Oriental Town proved to be a perplexing dilemma.

 

How DOES one make memories?

 

As the precious days of his stay in Kotetsu's hometown rolled by, he soon came to realize that it was not at all that difficult. His lonely heart, long thirsting for the love of a family, soaked up every scene, every moment like a sponge.

 

Scenes of Kotetsu teasing his mother...

 

Kotetsu bickering with his older brother...

 

Kotetsu playing and laughing with his daughter...

 

Kotetsu constantly wheedling him with a heart-wrenching entreaty of "Bunny-chaaannnn!"...

 

There were some memories that he had made, however, which he cherished more than the others.

 

Such as...

 

 

_Barnaby had just finished eating breakfast, but still feeling a little hungry, he had asked Grandma Anju if there was anything he could nibble on. As he was taking the jar of roasted peanuts from the cupboard Kotetsu's mother had pointed to, his partner was trudging sleepily through the hallway, heading for the kitchen himself. He had woken up late and needed a cup of his favorite java to perk him up._

_Kaede, who was about to go to school, accosted her father in the hallway. She grabbed Kotetsu's shirt front and jerked him down to her level, so that he could hear what she was going to say very clearly._

_"Dad," she began warningly, "If Barnaby is going to ask you something, the only answer you will give him is 'Yes'."_

_"Huh?"_

_"No 'Huh', 'Haa', 'Uh', 'Mmm', 'But', 'Why', 'If', 'I don't think', and definitely not 'NO'. The only thing you will say is 'YES'. Do I make myself clear?"_

_His mind still dazed from sleepiness, all Kotetsu could stutter out was "Why? What's Bunny going to ask me?"_

_Realizing what the mischievous girl was up to, Barnaby peeped from the kitchen entrance. Kaede instantly turned pale upon seeing him._

_Acting as if he hadn't heard their exchange, Barnaby said to Kaede, "You're going to be late for school, Kaede-chan." To Kotetsu, he greeted cheerfully, "Good morning, Kotetsu-san. Kaachan has set out your breakfast for you." He rattled the jar in his hand. "Would you like some peanuts?"_

_"Uh, no..."_

_Kotetsu let out a pained yelp as a furious Kaede gave him a kick in the shin._

_"Dad! You're an idiot!" she cried as she slammed the door shut behind her._

_Barnaby had to clap his hand over his mouth as a teary-eyed Kotetsu whined after his daughter. "But Kaede! I'm allergic to peanuts!"_

 

 

Then, there was another memory...

 

 

_Kotetsu rubbed his hands determinedly. "Okay! Let's do this! Wild Rooaaar!"_

_"And what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Like a kid caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, Kotetsu whirled around in shock to behold his stern older brother, standing behind him with arms akimbo._

_"Aniki, I was just going to load these crates of wine into your Volkswagen clunker just like you said," Kotetsu answered sheepishly._

_"Is that right?" Muramasa remarked dryly. "Then why are the crates all loaded on top of this large board?" Indeed, there were around thirty crates of wine and beer sitting on the plyboard. "You're planning to cart them all at once using your Hundred Power, aren't you?"_

_"Now, why would I do a thing like that?"_

_"Shut up, you lazy bum!" Muramasa glowered at his younger brother. "You know damned well that your Hundred Power has declined in duration to just a few seconds over a minute. How, pray tell, can you lug these crates from here..." He gestured to the front of Liquors Kaburagi. "...To the van over there?" He tossed his chin to his Volks in the parking lot._

_"Uh, I thought I'd use my super speed."_

_"Not a chance! You'll drop the crates, either because your power runs out or they end up falling from the board because you were running too fast! I know your reputation for property damage, little brother," he said pointedly._

_Barnaby approached the brothers before their verbal exchange could blow up into a full squabble. "I could do it, Muramasa-san. My Hundred Power is very much stable and I don't even need to use super speed. It won't take five minutes to carry all of these crates over to the parking lot."_

_"Call me 'Aniki', Barnaby," Muramasa smiled broadly at his new helper. Pointing a thumb at Kotetsu behind him, he added, "You're more of a trustworthy younger brother to me than this one over here."_

_"What did you say?" Kotetsu growled, pushing up his sleeve and raring for a fight._

_Activating his Hundred Power, Barnaby lifted the plyboard and the crates on top of it effortlessly, hefting them above his head. "I'll take care of this, Aniki. Don't worry."_

_As he was carefully walking over to the van, Barnaby did not notice that Kotetsu was trailing along close at his heels. There was a mischievous grin on the older man's face as he gazed at his partner's trim waist. It was a temptation that Kotetsu just couldn't resist._

_Barnaby was only a few steps away from the van when Kotetsu exclaimed, "BUNNY!", and poked the younger man's waist on both sides with his fingers. Those being his tickle spots, Barnaby just found himself tossing the plyboard and crates several feet into the air. Before both men could do anything, all the crates came crashing down to the ground, the wine bottles breaking and their contents spilling onto the pavement.  The plyboard fell right on top of Kotetsu's head._

_Seeing the disaster that had happened, Muramasa slapped an infuriated hand to his forehead._

_At the sight of the angry man striding over to them, Barnaby could only lower his head and say apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Aniki."_

_"Hmmph! It's Muramasa-san to you!" Muramasa groaned, seeing his profits forming dark puddles on the parking lot. "Who's going to clean up this mess?"_

_Feeling contrite, Kotetsu ran off into the store and came back with a bucket and a mop. As he was cleaning up the mess he had caused, Barnaby had already finished signing a check on his checkbook._

_"Would this cover all damages, Muramasa-san?" He handed the check to his partner's brother._

_Muramasa's eyes grew as round as saucers, seeing the figure that was written on the check. "Yes, this covers everything, Barnaby-kun. And why are you being so formal with me? It's 'Aniki', remember?" Turning on his heels, he said, "Let me get some new crates out from the storage room." Before he left, he gave his younger brother a solid rap on the head. "Why can't you be more like Barnaby, you idiot?!"_

_When he was gone, Kotetsu looked at Barnaby and offered sincerely, "I'm really sorry, Bunny. I promise I'll pay you back."_

_Barnaby pushed his glasses up his nose. The sun glinted from the glass, so that his green eyes could not be seen. "Oh, you'll pay me back all right. LIKE THIS."_

_Later, Muramasa – not to mention the customers of Liquors Kaburagi – could not help the warm smiles that formed on their lips as they watched an infuriated Barnaby tickling a writhing Kotetsu in the parking lot._

 

 

Oh, and he should not forget that little incident in the Kaburagi's backyard...

 

 

_"What are you doing, Kotetsu-san?"_

_Kotetsu was squatting over his mother's vegetable garden, a devilish grin on his face._

_"I was wondering..."_

_Barnaby cut him off. "Whatever it is that you're wondering, don't even think about doing it. Whenever you do something, I always end up getting punished together with you."_

_"No, no, Bunny," Kotetsu waved his hands. "I was actually thinking that maybe I could help Kaachan with her garden."_

_"And just how are you going to do that?"_

_"Remember the time when we fought Jake Martinez? I used my Hundred Power to heal myself so that I could go to you and inform you about Jake's second ability."_

_"So?" Barnaby already had his arms folded over his chest, ready to reject whatever foolish idea his partner had in mind._

_"I was thinking. What if we use our Hundred Power to speed up the growth of Kaachan's vegetable garden? I mean, that would mean more income for her and food for us, right? More importantly, she wouldn't have to work so hard and throw her back in the process."_

_Barnaby found himself pausing at that. Unconsciously, he pinched his chin between his fingers as he thought long and hard. He had never thought about using the Hundred Power in that way. He himself had seen how Kotetsu was able to heal himself, albeit superficially. If he could prove to be helpful to his new Kaachan in some way..._

_Making up his mind, he said, "All right, what do you want to do?"_

_Happy that his partner was willing to help him with his experiment, Kotetsu explained, "I was thinking we press our hands on top of the soil and then channel our powers into the plants."_

_Barnaby nodded in thoughtful agreement. "Yes, that might work."_

_Acting simultaneously like the partners that they were, they pressed their hands to the ground and activated their Hundred Power, fierce roars coming out of their lips._

_Grandma Anju had heard them. Rushing to her vegetable garden, she demanded, "What are you boys doing? OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VEGETABLES?"_

_"What do you think, Kaachan?" Kotetsu said, very pleased with their handiwork. "Aren't they great?"_

_Grandma Anju's vegetables had grown to giant-sized proportions. The cabbages were as large as wrecking balls. The eggplants had grown so long that they had crashed through the rickety picket fence._

_"Kotetsu! Would you mind telling me just how we're going to sell these monstrosities?" she exclaimed. "And Barnaby, how could you get suckered into his hare-brained schemes?"_

_"Don't worry!" Barnaby reassured her, patting a cabbage that was taller than him. "I'm pretty sure we'll get lots of buyers in the market for these."_

_Grandma Anju looked at them dubiously. "Somehow, I have serious doubts. Just how did they get this big to begin with?"_

_"Simple," Kotetsu answered. "We used our Hundred Power and, sure enough, voila, giant vegetables!"_

_"Really? And just how long will the effects of your Hundred Power last?"_

_Sure enough, as she said this, the vegetables that Kotetsu had charged up began to shrink to their normal size and wilt. Five minutes later, even Barnaby's vegetables had done the same._

_"Kotetsu...Barnaby..." Grandma Anju growled menacingly._

 

 

Barnaby had never been spanked before. Unpleasant though it was, it was memorable nonetheless. Especially when he remembered how Kotetsu howled and wriggled on his mother's lap as solid whacks of a slipper were delivered to his bare bottom.

 

But there was one memory that was forever etched inside his heart...

 

 

_Kotetsu was going to visit his wife's grave and he invited Barnaby to accompany him. The older man bought sunflowers from the seller along the way while Barnaby got a bunch of pink dahlias. They trudged up the small hill where the cemetery was located, with Kotetsu carrying a small bucket filled with water and a ladle while Barnaby held in his arms the flowers, a sake cup, and a bottle of shochu._

_The Kaburagi Family plot was nothing like his parents' graves, which had a single gravestone and green grass. The plot itself was cemented in its entirety with engraved marble markers._

_With Barnaby's help, they first cleaned up the marker of Kotetsu's father and paid their respects to him, before moving on to Tomoe's._

_As Kotetsu carefully washed his wife's gravestone, he introduced, "Tomoe, I'm sure you already know Bunny here. I thought I'd bring him here so that he could meet you in person."_

_"It's Barnaby, not Bunny. It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Tomoe-san," Barnaby said, smiling, as he wiped the marker dry and removed the dirt that had gotten into the grooves of her engraved name. "Kotetsu-san has been telling me so much about you."_

_"You know, honey," Kotetsu continued, putting the sunflowers in the small vases. "I never thought I'd need to have a partner in the Hero business. But I'm very happy that it turned out to be Bunny. He was such a smart-assed kid when I first met him, but I soon found out that he's really a great guy."_

_Barnaby also put in his own dahlias, saying, "I must admit that I wasn't too pleased about being forced to team up with Kotetsu-san. I have no regrets now though. I really doubt if I would have made it through those two years without your husband by my side." Maybe it was the quiet serenity of the cemetery. Perhaps he wanted to believe that Kotetsu's beloved wife was with them, watching and listening. Whatever the reason, Barnaby found himself unburdening his heart. "I don't know, Tomoe-san, but my life has been pretty empty these past four months since I retired from the Hero business."_

_"This kid's an idiot, Tomoe. He's the King of Heroes. He's at the peak of his career, and he decided to follow the example of a silly old man like me. I mean, he still has so much to offer the citizens of Stern Bild. He still has his Hundred Power while I...while I..."_

_Kotetsu could not continue. He struggled to light the incense, but his fingers just fumbled with his lighter. Barnaby took it from his hands and lighted the incense sticks for him. He then poured some shochu into the sake cup in offering. Noticing his partner trembling at his side, the young Hero knew that he had to help the older man release the pain which he had kept inside his heart for so long._

_Facing the grave marker, Barnaby said, "I decided to retire because I didn't like the notion that I may have been manipulated into becoming a Hero by Albert Maverick. But, more so..." He went on hesitantly, "...I just couldn't imagine what it would be like to continue being a Hero without Kotetsu-san by my side. We're Wild Tiger and Barnaby. It's just not the same if it's only 'Barnaby Brooks Jr.'"_

_Kotetsu let out a small, mocking laugh. "I told you he was a fool, Tomoe. How could he follow the example of an even bigger idiot like me? Someone who is already on the verge of losing his powers." Barnaby's eyes widened, seeing a large tear fall down his partner's cheek. "Damn it! Even when I still had my Hundred Power in full strength, I was pretty useless. I couldn't even stay to watch over you. I couldn't do anything to save your life. I even neglected our daughter for seven long years. Just what kind of Hero am I, Tomoe? What kind of pathetic excuse of a Hero am I?"_

_Barnaby drew his weeping partner into his embrace. As he began to cry himself, he whispered, "I know what kind of Hero he is, Tomoe-san. He's the kind of Hero who would put others above himself. He would rather suffer alone than let others share his burden. That's the kind of idiot he is. He is much too dense to see that there are people who would be there for him when things get so bad."_

_"Just like you, Bunny-chan?" a ghostly voice asked him gently._

 

Yes, that is my hope, Tomoe-san _,_ _Barnaby replied silently as he held on to Kotetsu tightly._ If he would accept me....


	6. Part Five

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**PART FIVE**

 

The morning of the Oriental Town Spring Festival saw the entire Kaburagi household – Barnaby included – becoming immersed in the hustle and bustle of the festivities.

 

Muramasa had eaten an early breakfast and gone ahead to Liquors Kaburagi to make deliveries and also to prepare the liquor store and bar for the passing of the mikoshi en route to the newly built shrine where it will be installed. Grandma Anju had excused herself since she wanted to finish the festival clothes she was making for everyone. This left Barnaby and Kaede in the kitchen. The young Hero volunteered to clean the dishes, so that Kaede could open up the package that was delivered to her very early in the morning. As for Kotetsu, it turned out that the veteran Hero was in a highly festive mood, something that his partner soon shockingly discovered.

 

Barnaby almost dropped the plate he was wiping dry when Kotetsu suddenly popped at the kitchen entrance, grinning from ear to ear. Even Kaede had a drop-jawed expression on her face, now effectively distracted from her tinkering with the two-way TV camera that was lying amidst the ruins of the delivery box.

 

"Kotetsu-san! What the hell are you wearing?!"

 

"Why?" Kotetsu asked, confused at the reactions his attire had received. He lifted the hem of his happi coat. "Haven't you seen a fundoshi before?"

 

The older man was wearing a bright red fundoshi. To Barnaby's trepidation, Kotetsu even turned around to give him a better view, saying teasingly, "Have a good look at my cute buns, Bunny!"

 

Barnaby swallowed hard at the obscene, but arousing, sight. Only a thin strip of cloth covered the crack of his partner's ass. His delectably tanned buttocks were round and taut, like freshly made bread buns just popped out of the oven.

 

"I think I've seen too much," Barnaby muttered. "And stop doing that!" he cried as the older man alternately flexed his buttcheeks. He turned his head away, fixing his glasses, although the gesture was truly intended to hide the drop of blood that trickled from his nostril.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Kotetsu, a petulant pout on his full lips. "This is the perfect costume for the festival." He then produced a roll of neon pink fabric. "Look, I bought a fundoshi for you too. It's even in your favorite color. You have no idea how long it took for me to find one in this color. Come on, Bunny! I'll help you put it on."

 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

 

"Oh, don't be a spoiled sport!" To Barnaby's horror, Kotetsu strode over to him and began determinedly to remove his belt and undo the buttons of his cargo pants. "It's time those pasty bunny buns of yours got a bit of sun!"

 

Barnaby didn't want to reveal to his enthusiastic partner that it was not his buttocks that was eager to be unveiled but something else. If Kotetsu were to open the top two buttons of his pants, he had no doubt that the older man would get the greatest shock of his life.

 

Salvation came in the form of Kaede who declared, "Excuuuse me! In case you're forgetting, there's a little girl in here!"

 

"Kaede," Kotetsu gave his daughter a baleful glare, "you've attended several festivals in the past. You've also watched a couple of sumo wrestling matches. Heck, you even know the words 'hentai' and 'pervert'. By now, you should already be accustomed to seeing men's butts."

 

"Dad, may I remind you that the festival we're having now is NOT the Hadaka Matsuri. If there are any male butts to be seen later, it would just be plump baby bottoms in white diapers."

 

"Come on, Kaede! Don't you think your Papa looks sexy in a fundoshi?"

 

"Nope!" Kaede said with an emphatic head shake. "Definitely pervy!"

 

Kotetsu switched tactics. "Don't you want to see Bunny in a fundoshi?"

 

To Barnaby's dismay, a bright, hopeful smile lit up the girl's face. "Hmm, let me think about it for a sec."

 

"KAEDE-CHAN!" Barnaby yelped as he struggled to hang on to his pants and his dignity.

 

Getting a hold of her senses, Kaede warned her father, "Leave Barnaby alone, Dad, or else..."

 

"Or else what?" Kotetsu taunted his daughter.

 

"Or else I'll do this." Kaede switched on the TV camera and pointed it straight at the two men.

 

Kotetsu froze instantly as a very familiar voice squealed over the camera's speaker, "Oh my God! Sexual harassment! Niiiiice!"

 

"FIRE EMBLEM?!"

 

The two Heroes blinked at the image of a grinning Fire Emblem on the camera's side monitor. Giggling, Nathan even coached Kaede, "Aim the camera a little lower, Kaede-chan."

 

Being the obedient little girl that she was, Kaede did a close up of her horrified father's bottom.

 

The curious faces of Origami Cyclone and Dragon Kid peeped from the sides of the small screen.

 

"Is that a fundoshi?" Ivan asked awe-struck.

 

"Eeeewwww! Man Butt!" Pao-Lin grimaced in disgust.

 

The large beefy hands of Rock Bison suddenly covered their eyes and pulled them off screen. Antonio glared at his best friend. "I always knew you were an exhibitionist, Kotetsu."

 

From the bottom of the screen, Sky High's head arose. Smiling broadly, Keith declared with his trademark salute, "Wild-kun, your butt is so nicely tanned and, truly, like toasted bread buns."

 

Blue Rose, however, was furious. Pushing everyone aside, Karina yelled, "Tiger, if you have any decency left in you, I demand that you go back to your room and put on some pants this instant!"

 

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Kotetsu snappily saluted her. As he dashed off, however, his fundoshi came undone so that everyone got an eyeful of a flashing Tiger.

 

Karina turned on Barnaby, seeing the amused smile on his face. "You seem pretty happy about the view."

 

"Why?" Barnaby rebutted. "Weren't you?"

 

"Who? Me? I...uhm..." Blue Rose immediately turned red in the face and ran away.

 

As the other Heroes gathered before the camera on their end, Barnaby casually remarked, "I see Karina is still the same as always."

 

Nathan cocked his left eyebrow up and gave him a dry look. "As if you're any different. No progress yet, I see."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Come on, Barnaby," Antonio declared with a booming laugh. "We've known for a long time that you have the hots for Kotetsu, although I do have to question your taste."

 

"That's a rude thing to say, Antonio-san," Pao-Lin scolded the older Hero. Giving the blond a bright smile, she gushed, "Kaede-chan has been telling me all about your visit to Oriental Town."

 

"We're all rooting for you, Barnaby-san," Ivan gave the former King of Heroes an encouraging thumbs-up.

 

"Just be honest with Wild-kun," Keith advised, "and be very sincere."

 

Blue Rose suddenly popped up between Antonio and Ivan. "If you dare break Tiger's heart, I'll turn you into a popsicle, you got that?"

 

Barnaby stuck a finger inside his right ear. "Yeah, yeah! I got it!" With a hint of sorrow, he said honestly, "It's great to see you all again."

 

"You two as well," Nathan confessed. "We miss you. Things are just not the same without you and Tiger. Even Lunatic has been lying low. If I know any better, I suspect he's sort of...attracted...to Kotetsu-kun."

 

"Heaven forbid!" Barnaby exclaimed, laughing. But inwardly, he was a bit concerned. Kotetsu had told him before about how Lunatic had protected him from H-01 and the brainwashed heroes. That was proof enough of the fascination that the fiery vigilante had in his partner. Maybe he should be happy that they retired. That's one less rival for Wild Tiger's heart.

 

Suddenly, all of the Heroes' call bracelets began signaling at the same time.

 

"Duty calls. Well, enjoy the festival," said Nathan, as the others hurried out but not before saying 'Goodbye' and waving to the blond. Grinning impishly, he added, "And give Tiger a kiss on those luscious buns for me." The flamboyant hero even blew a kiss, which a chuckling Barnaby pretended to catch in his hand.

 

"Take care everyone," Barnaby answered, smiling warmly at the brave Heroes of Stern Bild. "Be safe."

 

As the screen on the TV camera monitor turned black, the blond Hero looked at the little girl beside him and inquired, "Kaede-chan, why was a Hero TV camera delivered to you?"

 

"I've been chatting with Pao-Lin and I told her about your visiting us and the Spring Festival," Kaede replied casually. "Since everyone in Stern Bild has been wondering about what you and Dad have been up to since you retired, Agnes-san thought it was a great idea for me to film you two enjoying the festival."

 

Barnaby squatted down and laid a hand on her shoulder. "This is not going to be broadcast live, right?"

 

"No, I promise this won't go out live," the little girl lied between her teeth.

 

"Okay, I trust you, Kaede-chan," Barnaby said, giving her a couple of pats as he stood up and left the kitchen.

 

Kaede craned her head backwards to see where Barnaby was headed. To her relief, she saw him enter the guest room where her father had disappeared to.

 

"Don't leave you diaper lying on the floor!" Kaede heard Barnaby complain.

 

"Shut up! Is everyone still there?" Kotetsu asked eagerly. "I'd like to say 'Hi' to them."

 

"There was a call, unfortunately, and they had to go," Barnaby replied. "But they all wished us well. Nathan specifically had a message for you."

 

This was followed by the sharp sound of a slap followed by her father's pained "Owww!"

 

"Damn it, Bunny! That hurt! Why'd you spank my butt?"

 

"Nathan said to give you a kiss on your ass. He blew a kiss. I caught it. So now, I gave it to you."

 

"That wasn't a kiss! Now pucker up and kiss my butt properly!"

 

"Now why would I want to do something as disgusting as that?"

 

"Come on, Bunny! You know you want to!"

 

"Read my lips! I...DO...NOT!"

 

Kaede was giggling at the exchange between her father and his partner when a voice called her name through the camera's speaker. Looking down at the monitor, Kaede saw that it was Hero TV producer Agnes Joubert.

 

"I'm counting on you, Kaede-chan," Agnes said, winking at her co-conspirator. "Make sure you get us real good footage, especially if Barnaby does get the nerve up to actually propose to your father."

 

"I'm not sure that's going to happen, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed just the same."

 

Kaede then settled down to learn the intricacies of the camera with the help of Agnes and Cain the cameraman. Inwardly, she was very excited at the prospect of seeing her dream of having two special Dads fulfilled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Oriental Town Spring Festival proved to be a new and exciting experience for Barnaby. Practically all the townspeople were in attendance, cheering and marching to the beat of taiko drums and the lively swaying and bouncing of the mikoshi.

 

What surprised Barnaby the most was that the town has a happy and thriving NEXT community. Kaede would often point to NEXTs in the crowd, who were displaying their powers in public without their normal counterparts acting hostilely toward them. He wished that such warm acceptance toward NEXTs could happen in Stern Bild as well. There was still a lot of prejudice toward people with special powers in the city, regardless of whether they were Heroes or not.

 

Kotetsu was like a happy child, weaving in and out of the crowd with Barnaby in tow. Although he did not wear the fundoshi, he donned tight black boxers instead. Every time his partner grabbed his hand to lead him through the crowd in order to introduce him to a friend or a relative, Barnaby could not help but gaze appreciatively at Kotetsu's taut bottom and extraordinarily long legs.

 

Before long, Barnaby had become an accepted citizen of Oriental Town. As the parade wound through the roads and streets, everyone – young and old alike – would call out his name and give him a warm smile or a happy wave.

 

When the parade reached Liquors Kaburagi, the men carrying the mikoshi brought it to the front of the store as a sign of the deity's blessing.

 

Muramasa happily handed out ice cold beer, announcing, "The drinks are courtesy of Barnaby Brooks Jr.!"

 

As everyone cheered in delight, Barnaby saw Kotetsu's older brother give him a meaningful wink. He then realized for what purpose Muramasa had used his check.

 

Suddenly, there were cries of "Barnaby!" and "Mikoshi!" Before the young Hero knew what was happening, he was surrounded by the men and was picked up high above their heads.

 

Kotetsu was laughing as he urged them on, "Put him on the mikoshi!"

 

Barnaby let out a yelp as he was heaved onto the bouncing mikoshi. For a few minutes, he lay inelegantly sprawled between the carrying poles. Gingerly, he picked himself up, swaying precariously for a bit, until he was able to find a sure footing on the moving platform.

 

"Make a wish to the god, Bunny!" Kotetsu called out to him from below, his hands cupped before his mouth.

 

Heeding his partner's advice, Barnaby closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lulled by the rocking motion of the mikoshi. Kotetsu's smiling face filling his mind, he prayed in earnest _, If there really is a God up there, I wish...I wish..._

 

"TOSS THIS IDIOT UP WITH HIM!" That booming voice definitely belonged to Muramasa.

 

"Wait! What're you doing? Stop! WAAAAAH!"

 

Barnaby opened his eyes just in time to see a screeching Tiger – the same person he wished for – sailing toward him. Two years of practice enabled him to catch the older man easily. Everyone burst into laughter at the sight of Oriental Town's favorite son being carried by a dashing young foreigner like a princess.

 

"Bunny, put me down!" Kotetsu growled, his face as red as a sugar beet.

 

"I can't!" Barnaby argued. "There's no room for you to stand. I'm afraid you'll have to bear with it for a while."

 

"But, we've still got several miles to go!"

 

"BANZAI, BUNNY-OJISAMA!" the crowd cheered raucously.

 

"HEY! MY NAME IS NOT BUNNY! IT'S BARNABY!" Barnaby declared hotly.

 

"BANZAI, KOTETSU-HIMESAMA!"

 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PRINCESS?!" Kotetsu wailed in misery, covering his face with both hands. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

 

Kaede, who was filming the proceedings, could not stop laughing. Through her earphones, she heard Agnes gleefully say, "You're doing great, Kaede-chan! You won't believe the ratings that we're getting!"

 

Gazing up at the mikoshi where the two Heroes were bickering, Kaede could not wait to see what happens next.


	7. Part Six

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**PART SIX**

 

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

 

Kaede stomped impatiently to and fro in front of the shrine, her geta sandals making noisy clicks on the pavement. She was hefting the TV camera over her right shoulder in readiness for the arrival of her father and his partner.

 

Muramasa snickered in amusement as he watched his fuming niece. Her restless movements were causing her pretty kimono to flutter with every step, so that the cute goldfish printed on the fabric seemed to be swimming along with her.

 

"Is something funny, Uncle?" she asked Muramasa, one brown eye narrowed at him.

 

The elder Kaburagi coughed lightly to contain his mirth. "No, nothing's funny at all. I'm very sure everyone at Stern Bild is eagerly awaiting any footage that you may have of their favorite Heroes. I'm just...worried...that you might pop an aneurysm if you don't calm down."

 

The scowl on Kaede's face darkened further when one of her uncle's favorite customers paused near them to remark cheerfully, "Why are you two just standing here for? Hasn't Kotetsu-Hime arrived yet?"

 

"HEY!" Kaede thrust the TV camera's lens at the man's nose. "My Dad is NOT a princess!"

 

Two hard pats were bestowed on her head as the man laughed, "If you say so, Kaede-chan!"

 

Kaede rolled her eyes upward in growing irritation. Admittedly, it had been funny that Barnaby had gallantly carried her Dad in his arms on the mikoshi all throughout the long trek to the shrine. But those never-ending jibes of "Kotetsu-Hime" had gotten on her nerves.

 

She could only just imagine what her poor father felt. As soon as the mikoshi arrived at the shrine, Kotetsu had disappeared into the crowd with Barnaby so fast, she suspected the two Heroes had used their Hundred Power.

 

Muramasa laid his hand on his niece's shoulder to draw her attention to the familiar green SUV that parked on the opposite curb. "Look who finally showed up!"

 

"It's about time!" was all the little girl could grumble.

 

It was Barnaby who stepped down from the SUV first, offering a helping hand to Grandma Anju. Seeing his favorite fan, he waved to her, "Sorry we're late, Kaede-chan!"

 

Kaede could not help but gape in open admiration at the dashing Hero who was now specially clad in a traditional Japanese yukata with zori sandals on his feet. Truly, her grandmother had outdone herself this time with the silkscreen yukata she had made for Barnaby.

 

The young Hero's yukata was deep blue in color with a gorgeous red and pink design of a phoenix in full flight. If one were to peer closely at the great bird's wings, one would see two tiny dark pink bunnies peeking through the feathers. The bunnies were even wearing hexagon eyeglasses.

 

Seeing the awe-struck expression on her niece's face, Muramasa had to clear his throat and remind her, "Aren't you forgetting something, Kaede?"

 

"Oh! Yeah!" Kaede quickly pointed the camera at the arrivals.

 

Grandma threw a heated glare through the window of the van. "Kotetsu! Aren't you coming out?"

 

Inside, the older Hero stubbornly answered, "Didn't I tell you earlier that I'll just be driving you here?"

 

Snarling, Grandma Anju yelled, "Kotetsu T. Kaburagi! You get down from there this instant! Of all the nerve! I make you this fine yukata and this is how you show your gratitude?"

 

"But I already said 'Thank you' back at the house. I'm not coming out and that's final!"

 

To Kaede's growing dismay, a small crowd had gathered behind her and Muramasa, waiting in expectant eagerness for her father to show himself.

 

Barnaby patted the old woman's shoulder reassuringly before she could peel off one geta sandal to throw at her recalcitrant son who was sulking inside the van. "I'll take care of this, Kaachan."

 

Striding over to the driver's side, Barnaby jerked the door open before his partner could think of locking it. "Kotetsu-san, please! You promised you'll accompany me to the festival."

 

"Yes, but..."

 

"That yukata is so great on you! It'll be a shame if you don't show it off."

 

"Everyone's going to start teasing me. They'll be calling me 'Princess' again."

 

"They will be calling you 'Princess' if you force me to carry you out of the van like one. Please, Kotetsu-san! I want to make this festival a lovely memory for me, and I want you in it."

 

There was a long moment of silence. Then, with great reluctance, Kotetsu descended from the SUV.

 

"Looking good, Kotetsu-Himesama!" Kaede heard the heckling voice of the man from earlier.

 

Gritting her teeth, she stomped down hard on the man's toes with the wooden heel of her geta. The man cried out in pain, but hastily shut his mouth, especially when Muramasa cracked the knuckles of one fist.

 

The laughter from the crowd that followed that jibe almost prompted Kotetsu to scurry back into the safety of his SUV. Thankfully, Barnaby was quick to grab the older man's arm and gently lead him away from the van.

 

Kaede's jaw dropped at the sight of her father's festival attire.

 

Indeed, the little girl could understand her Dad's reluctance at showing himself, considering the fact that his black yukata was adorned with large orange sunflowers in full bloom. But, where she and her uncle stood, she could fully appreciate the optical illusion that was created by those flowers. From afar, they could clearly see the image of a smiling tiger.

 

"Your Dad's an idiot if he couldn't see just how fantastic his yukata is," Muramasa murmured to his niece, deeply appreciative of his mother's artistry.

 

As Barnaby escorted his partner and Grandma Anju to the festival area that was erected in front of the shrine, they were immediately met by some of the townswomen.

 

"Anju-san, did you make these yukata?" one woman asked, her face reflecting her awe. "They are wonderful!"

 

Another woman declared, "No surprise there! Anju-san is the best yukata and kimono designer in Oriental Town after all."

 

A young woman with her hair tied in a fashionable bun sidled over to Barnaby. "You look absolutely dashing in that yukata, Barnaby-kun."

 

Barnaby blushed as he stammered, "Uhm...thank you, Ma'am."

 

However, the young Hero's green eyes went round as he beheld a rare but disturbing sight of his partner being surrounded by buxom thirty-something women.

 

"Shame on you, Kotetsu-kun!" one woman in a pink kimono chided. "That yukata is perfect on you! How dare you not want to show it off?"

 

Scratching his head sheepishly, Kotetsu grinned and said, "But I didn't want people teasing me about being a princess!"

 

A lady in a floral kimono declared in fury, "Let someone dare to call you that and we'll give him a trouncing he'll never forget!"

 

To Barnaby's shock, all the women turned as one to the men who were heckling earlier. In a flash, the men scampered off in different directions.

 

Great was his trepidation, however, when a determined woman, who was around the same age as his partner and dressed in a rainbow print kimono, grabbed Kotetsu's arm and practically pressed her abundant bosom to his body. "Kotetsu-kun, promise you'll dance with me later, okay?"

 

"Uhm...er..."

 

Barnaby acted swiftly before his partner could answer in the affirmative. Taking Kotetsu's other arm, he announced, "Excuse us, ladies. Kotetsu-san promised that he'll teach me how to scoop goldfish."

 

Grandma Anju giggled at that obvious display of jealousy. "Please excuse them, dears! This is Barnaby's first time at our festival after all."

 

"How about we show the both of them around?" One of the women quickly suggested, not wanting to be parted from the company of two very good-looking gentlemen.

 

Muramasa almost laughed, hearing his niece mumble in annoyance, "Geez! Can't these women take a hint?" She then took both Hero's hands and urged, "Let's go, Dad, Barnaby! We might run out of the great prizes!"

 

The women let out collective groans of disappointment as Kaede determinedly led her father and his partner into the festival grounds.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Uh...Bunny...are you okay?"

 

Barnaby barely heard that concerned query coming from his partner. With hand trembling, he lifted the twenty-fifth poi that he had ripped right before his face, his emerald eyes narrowing into menacing slits.

 

Even Kaede, who was filming Barnaby's futile attempts to scoop goldfish, was getting worried. She nudged her father beside her and whispered in his ear, "Dad? He's not going to go ballistic, right?"

 

Kotetsu was unable to answer that question because Barnaby suddenly mumbled, "This is a very infuriating game." His head darted in the direction of the fish that had strangely gathered on the far edge of the pool, his sharp jade gaze focused on one goldfish in particular. "And that fish is definitely evil."

 

Since they squatted down against the pool thirty minutes ago, Kotetsu successfully caught a small Anekin goldfish for Kaede, which was now swimming in a clear plastic bag, the strap of which was slung on the crook of the little girl's arm. But Barnaby had his eyes firmly set on a Demekin goldfish.

 

"Bunny," Kotetsu began, hesitant to touch his younger partner's arm, "why don't you settle for a smaller fish? Something that's easier to catch?"

 

"I don't like the way that goldfish is staring at me with those cross-eyed bulbous eyes of his," Barnaby confessed. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he turned to the stall keeper and declared, "Sir, I'll give you $100 for that fish."

 

Any greedy person would have snapped up the chance to get easy money. Surprisingly, the stall keeper replied, "I'm so sorry. But that would take the fun out of the game."

 

"Very well then. Is it okay if I dive into the pool after him?"

 

The stall keeper grinned, wringing his hands nervously at the sight of the young Hero's determination. "Uh, that's not how you play the game, sir."

 

Muramasa, who was munching on some takoyaki, tapped his younger brother on the shoulder. "Why don't you catch that Demekin for Barnaby? You can show him that secret technique of yours."

 

"Secret technique?" Barnaby looked up at the elder Kaburagi curiously.

 

Even Kaede's face lit up at that suggestion. "Yes, Dad! Uncle's right! Why don't you get the goldfish with your secret technique?"

 

Kotetsu scratched his head sheepishly. "But that would be against the rules."

 

The stall keeper looked first at Muramasa and Kaede in confusion. However, his face gradually brightened as realization dawned upon him. Turning to Kotetsu, he asked, "Are Kingyo Tejina?"

 

Barnaby started at that nickname. He blinked dubiously at the older man. "Kotetsu-san? The King of Tennis?"

 

"Kingyo Tejina," Kaede corrected the Hero. "Kinda like that Dog Whisperer guy on National Geographic. But in Dad's case, he's...well...a Goldfish Whisperer."

 

"I think it would be best if you just showed him, little brother," Muramasa suggested, seeing the confusion on the blond's face.

 

Even the stall keeper was eager to see what Kotetsu could do. Handing the elder Hero a poi, he remarked, "My brother who used to run this stall told me about you and your great talent. He actually wanted to see you in action again, but you haven't been attending the festival in seven years."

 

"That's because I've been pretty busy in Stern Bild." Kotetsu made to take a 100 yen coin out of his pocket. "Are you sure this is okay?"

 

But the stall keeper waved him to stop. "No, please keep your money. The goldfish is yours if you will please just demonstrate your technique."

 

Kotetsu gave the man a cheerful smile and said gratefully, "Thank you very much!"

 

Curious as to what his partner was going to do, Barnaby sidled over to him. Even Muramasa and Kaede had squatted down to watch. Behind them, a small crowd had gathered to view the demonstration.

 

Barnaby watched as the older man positioned himself nearer to the pool's edge, demurely pulling his yukata close to cover his bare legs.

 

"I don't want you peeping, Bunny," Kotetsu remarked pointedly, noticing the blond's scrutiny. "You've been peeking under my happi coat the whole morning."

 

The younger man instantly turned red and said indignantly, "I DID NOT!"

 

Kotetsu simply ignored his partner. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths, dipping the handle of the poi into the water. Opening his eyes once more, he turned his full concentration on the Demekin.

 

Barnaby had to clap a hand to his mouth to stifle his gasp. There was a tiny red glow right in the center of the older man's pupils. Wanting to see more, Barnaby summoned up his Hundred Power, so that he began to glow with a blue aura. With the Hundred Power, he could clearly see the subdued red aura that surrounded Kotetsu, the energy concentrating at his right hand holding the poi. Even the poi began to glow red. Then, red tendrils snaked out from the tip of the poi's handle – each strand swimming gracefully through the pool – and reached for the goldfish, which swam among the fine threads as though they were seaweed. The Demekin bobbed its head toward a tendril, its mouth opening and closing on the waving tip as if tasting it. As Barnaby looked on in amazement, the goldfish swam toward Kotetsu, bringing with it a smaller Demekin.

 

A bright smile went up the corners of Kotetsu's lips. "So that's the reason why you didn't want to be captured!" He looked at Barnaby beside him. "The goldfish has a little friend. He doesn't want to be parted from him. I think he'd go with you if you'd bring his friend along too. Would that be okay, Bunny? You wouldn't want two friends to be apart."

 

 _Just like the way that I've been apart from you,_ Barnaby mused wistfully, his heart giving a painful thump at the sight of his friend's cheerful face. Smiling as well, he told Kotetsu, "It's okay, Kotetsu-san. I'll take good care of them both."

 

At these words, Kotetsu reversed his hold on the poi. At the same time, the red glow that had suffused him faded away. He slid the scooper under the two fish and then quickly flicked them into the bowl. At once, everyone started clapping and cheering. Even the stall keeper was absolutely delighted.

 

Taking the bowl, he said, "You have made me so happy with your demonstration. Here, let me take care of your fish for you." The stall keeper placed the two goldfish in a medium-sized plastic bag and presented them to Kotetsu.

 

"Here you go, Bunny." Kotetsu gave the goldfish to his partner, smiling warmly.

 

Barnaby gripped the strap of the plastic bag tightly. "Thank you very much, Kotetsu-san." His jade green eyes focused on the Shooting Gallery, and the large tiger plushie sitting on the shelf. "That looks more up my alley. Let me win something for you too."

 

As the two men hurried over to the Shooting Gallery, Muramasa nudged his niece, who was listening to Agnes' instructions over her earphones.

 

"Kaede, during the dance, I want you to..." he whispered in Kaede's ear.

 

Hearing her uncle's advice, the little girl grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

 

"I'll be going ahead, guys!" Muramasa called to his brother and his partner. "Have a great time!"

 

"Thanks, Aniki!" Turning to the gallery keeper, Barnaby inquired, "Sir? What should I do in order to win that tiger?" The blond eagerly pointed to the toy.

 

"It's very easy, young man," the gallery keeper declared. "You just have to shoot rubber hands at the pegs in front of the tiger. If the rubber bands hook around the pegs, you win the prize."

 

"Kotetsu-san..." Barnaby turned to his partner, only to notice that the older Hero was staring intently at something. He trained his eyes in the direction that Kotetsu was staring at. He saw that those amber orbs were focused on the familiar green and white hats hanging on the hooks. "Don't you already have a hat like that, Kotetsu-san?"

 

Kotetsu shook himself out of his reverie. "I left mine at home. But...I kinda like that one."

 

Barnaby looked at the hat that his partner pointed to. It was in the same style as the older man's favorite hat, but this one was black with a dark red stripe in the middle.

 

Observing the intense interest that Kotetsu had in that hat, the gallery keeper explained, "Wild Tiger's civilian hat is a very popular item, but somehow, that miscolored hat ended up in my shipment. I'll tell you what. If you win the tiger, I'll throw the hat in for free."

 

"Are you sure about this, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked the younger man, who paid the gallery keeper. Barnaby handed his precious goldfish to his partner before taking the gun that was handed to him. "This game is not as easy as it looks."

 

"Don't worry, Kotetsu-san," the young Hero reassured him, fixing his glasses and aiming at the first peg. "I've always been a crack shot. I don't even have to use my Hundred Power."

 

True to his words, Barnaby fired the first rubber band and it easily slipped down the peg. The others that followed also found their mark.

 

"That is so cool, Barnaby!" Kaede gushed as the young Hero accepted his prizes.

 

"Great work, Bunny!" Kotetsu congratulated his partner.

 

"These are for you, Kotetsu-san." Barnaby pressed the tiger into his partner's hands. As for the hat, he himself placed it on Kotetsu's head, and he was not at all surprised by how good it looked on him.

 

"Thank you, Bunny." Kotetsu fondly cupped the hat on his head and hugged the tiger. "I'll cherish them always. And here are your fish."

 

Briefly, their hands touched. Overcome by shyness, they pulled away. Barnaby's fingers tightened around the strap of the goldfish bag, a clear sign that he regretted not taking Kotetsu's hand. All these a hopeful Kaede caught on her TV camera.

 

They were soon distracted by the sounds of drums in the distance.

 

"The dance is about to start!" Kaede said eagerly, tugging on her Dad's arm."We'd better hurry. Come on, Dad, Barnaby!"

 

The two men laughed as they hurried after the running little girl.


	8. Part Seven

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**PART SEVEN**

 

Barnaby stood a short distance from the stage, leaning against a post. He was struggling very hard to keep his growing irritation and impatience off his handsome face, as he watched a clearly mortified Kotetsu – having been designated the 'Princess' of the Festival – leading the Bon-odori dance with his mother and the other women.

 

Tonight was going to be the night, he had, days back, firmly decided upon. Tonight, he was going to make known to his partner what his true feelings for him were. He was planning to do it while they were dancing. He would sweep the older man off his feet and then, in the heat of the moment, propose to him. However, to his growing dismay, it did not seem like he was ever going to get Kotetsu to himself.

 

The Bon-odori finally came to an end and the emcee announced that a band will be playing more contemporary tunes, especially for the teenagers who were in attendance. Barnaby pushed himself off from the post, striding toward his partner who was descending from the stage. He came to a dead halt, however, when women pushed their way past him, heading toward Kotetsu.

 

"Kotetsu-kun!" one woman declared. "Please dance with me!"

 

"Excuse me!" The lady they had spoken with earlier – the one with the impressive rack – cut in and grabbed Kotetsu's arm. "He promised to dance with me first."

 

Barnaby raised a beseeching hand to the elder Hero. "But, Kotetsu-san..."

 

Helplessly, Kotetsu could only tip his hat to Barnaby, saying, "Sorry, Bunny."

 

A pretty teenager wearing a plum blossom print kimono eagerly took Barnaby's hand. "I would appreciate a dance, Barnaby-san."

 

The band began to play a lively hiphop tune. Although Barnaby tried to keep up with the rhythm, his green eyes remained focused on his partner. Kotetsu was about five meters away from him, dancing in that stiff style of his. His dancing partner, however, seemed oblivious to his lack of terpsichorean skill and simply latched on to him like an octopus.

 

Barnaby was about to storm over and break the couple apart. But then, the band changed the music that they were playing to a rumba, the song "Sway" in particular. On the dance floor, there arose groans from the young people who were unfamiliar with the dance style. A grinning Kaede, who was standing on the stage with camera in hand, ignored the crowd and gave Barnaby a thumbs-up sign.

 

Kaede's choice of music actually suited Barnaby, who definitely preferred elegant ballroom music and dances. With renewed determination, he said a quick "Excuse me" to the teenager and went over to where Kotetsu stood.

 

As he swept an inviting hand gracefully to his partner, Barnaby asked, "May I have this dance, Kotetsu-san?"

 

"Are you sure you want me stepping on your toes, Bunny-chan?" Kotetsu inquired teasingly, raising one dark eyebrow.

 

Remembering that knowing grin on Kaede's face, Barnaby just answered mysteriously, "I don't think that will happen this time. Mind if I lead?"

 

Kotetsu's cheeks turned pink at that query. "I guess it's okay. I think I've grown accustomed to being called 'Princess'. I mean..." He chuckled. "...I doubt if I'll feel embarrassed any further."

 

Barnaby wondered how his partner would feel if he knew what he was going to say to him later. Rather than think about what could happen, he took the older man's hand. "Don't worry," he said in reassurance. "I'm pretty sure that, after we're through, we'll have the crowd cheering us on."

 

During the first few minutes of the dance, Barnaby put Kotetsu through the simple steps, moving close to each other and then back, before executing some half turns. But then, as the dance continued, the blond Hero began noticing subtle changes in his partner. Kotetsu's movements were gradually losing their stiffness, becoming more fluid. His body and hips were undulating with the sinuous rhythm of the music. A glance down at the older man's mincing steps revealed that he was dancing effortlessly on the balls of his feet, his heels raised. Because his steps were being hampered by his zori sandals, he nudged them off and kicked them aside.

 

As the music was about to reach one of its many dramatic pauses, Barnaby pulled his partner to him. Kotetsu gracefully spun on his toes, letting the hem of his yukata flutter upward. The shocking eyeful that Barnaby got prompted him to catch the older man in his arms and press him close to his body, especially when Kotetsu executed a sideways high kick. While Barnaby supported that long leg with his left arm, his right hand jerked the yukata down.

 

"Damn it, Kotetsu-san!" Barnaby hissed in the veteran Hero's ear. "You're not wearing anything under your yukata!"

 

"I was having second thoughts about going to the festival. Although I had put on the yukata, I had yet to wear the fundoshi, having just come out of the bathroom," Kotetsu whispered in explanation. "I've already made up my mind not to go. But Kaachan barged into my room and dragged me straight to the SUV before I could put something on."

 

The blond urged Kotetsu into a tame slow dance. "What're we going to do now?"

 

"Have an extra pair of underwear on you?"

 

"Well..." Barnaby turned red, reluctant to say more. In the end, he admitted, "I am wearing the fundoshi you gave me. If I take it off and cut it in half, do you think it'll fit you too?"

 

At that revelation, Kotetsu's face lit up like a beacon. "Really? You ARE wearing it? I wanna see!"

 

Barnaby deftly sent the older man twirling away from him. "Not a chance!"

 

The music changed to a fast, bouncy swing. There was a devilish grin on Kotetsu's face as he wiggled his fingers eagerly. "I'm going to look...whether you like it or not."

 

"Try it and I'll expose you to everyone here!"

 

To his dismay, Kotetsu simply shrugged the threat off. "That's okay! Many of the folks here had already seen me skinny dipping in the lake with Antonio."

 

Kaede, who was listening to their exchange on the TV camera's long range microphone, winced as Fire Emblem's outraged shriek resounded over her earphones.

 

"You went skinny dipping with Tiger and yet you deprive me of even a glimpse of your fiery buns?" Nathan complained on the other end. "You're so unfair!"

 

There were choking sounds, and then Rock Bison squeaked out, "Help! I'm dying here!"

 

Kaede could only cluck her tongue and shake her head, as she turned her attention back to the two Heroes on the dance floor. She could barely hold back her squeals of delight as she watched her father and his partner. On outward appearances, it seemed like the Heroes were performing a traditional swing. But Kotetsu had been making deep graceful bends and floor slides in the attempt to reveal the younger man's fundoshi. Barnaby, in contrast, was determined to preserve his partner's modesty. When Kotetsu moved his hips suggestively, Barnaby had to lay his hand just above the older Hero's rump as a subtle warning for more decency.

 

All throughout their dance, Barnaby would stare, mesmerized, at the lively animation of Kotetsu's face – how he would smile as the younger man pulled him close and then laugh when Barnaby, just as quickly, drew away, remembering that his partner had plans to expose his fundoshi.

 

As the music reached its rousing end, both men acted simultaneously. Kotetsu was going to do a split on the floor and then flip the blond's yukata up. Barnaby, however, caught him before he could slide down. Undaunted, Kotetsu kicked up his right leg as Barnaby dipped him, his foot catching on the hem of the younger man's yukata. As a result, both Heroes found themselves completely exposed – Barnaby in a neon pink fundoshi and Kotetsu completely bare from the waist time – to a scandalized, but still titillated audience. Although Grandman Anju has her hands over her face, her fingers were spread so that she could still peer through. The old woman was grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Dad, you're such a pervert!" Kaede shrieked from the stage.

 

The two men straightened up at once, faces red from embarrassment, as resounding applause erupted from the crowd.

 

"Bunny..." Kotetsu said, his voice breathless.

 

Unable to contain his emotions any longer, Barnaby jerked the older man into his desperate embrace and bestowed a passionate kiss upon his full lips, completely ignoring the shocked gasps from everyone.

 

What he did feel was Kotetsu suddenly stiffening in his arms. He pressed the kiss even deeper, his tongue flicking over those lips requesting entry, only to be denied. As his eyelids fluttered open, Barnaby felt his heart drop into a bottomless hole on the floor, seeing Kotetsu's gold eyes round and wide with shock. Already, the older man's hands were moving up between their bodies. The young Hero did not wait to be shoved away.

 

It was Barnaby who ended the kiss, drawing back with tears of disappointment clouding his eyes. Kotetsu could only stare back at him, his cheeks flushed and lips open as he drank in little gulps of air.

 

"Kotetsu-san..." Barnaby felt the hot tears trickle down his face. But the apology would not come out of his mouth. "Kotetsu-san...I...I can't!"

 

With an anguished cry, Barnaby activated his Hundred Power and jumped high into the sky, ignoring Kotetsu's plea of "Barnaby! Wait, please!"

 

As a broken-hearted Barnaby fled from the festival grounds, all he could think about was, _"Barnaby...He called me 'Barnaby'. I'm no longer 'Bunny' to him."_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

How far can a NEXT run within a five-minute time span?

 

For Barnaby, the great distance he had already traversed was not far enough. He would have fled straight to Stern Bild if his power had allowed it. But even if it were possible, he knew that it would be useless. All the rice fields and hills he had crossed could not block the painful memory of shocked amber eyes. He remembered that something had flickered briefly in those golden brown orbs, but he had decided not to linger before the emotion in those eyes turned to pure loathing.

 

His Hundred Power running out virtually caught Barnaby off-guard. He was attempting to leap over a tree trunk, but his power suddenly faded away so that he wasn't able to jump high enough. His leg bumped against the trunk and his zori got caught on a protruding branch. As the strap of his sandal was torn off, he fell, face first, to the ground. At that same instant, lightning cracked above his head followed by the deafening roar of thunder. Weary and heartbroken, the poor Hero can only lie on the soft earth, as big fat raindrops began to pour heavily down upon him.

 

Instinct should have prompted Barnaby to seek shelter in the dilapidated school building standing not far from where he was. Instead, he painfully picked himself up and trudged up the hill, heading for the solitary tree at the top. When he finally reached it, he practically sagged to the ground, his back scratching against the rough bark.

 

Tucking his long legs close to his body, Barnaby pressed his head to his knees, his whole body shaking as he wept.

 

"Kotetsu-san...Kotetsu-san..." the young Hero mumbled his partner's name again and again like a mantra, in the vain hope that the figure of the older man would be conjured up before him.

 

His cries, however, were drowned out by the sharp sizzle of lightning and the rumble of thunder.

 

In his misery, Barnaby did not notice how the branches of the tree he was sitting under moved to shield him from the downpour, although there was no brisk wind at that very moment.

 

 _I'm such an idiot!_ Barnaby berated himself repeatedly. _How could Kotetsu-san love someone like me – selfish, impulsive, spiteful... I'm nothing at all like his beloved wife! And I'm also a man, for heaven's sake! How could I have been so stupid as to humiliate him in front of the entire town like that? I truly deserve to be rejected!"_

Barnaby had no idea how long he had stayed under that tree. By his estimate, it was probably a couple of hours, maybe even more. He had just about made up his mind to return to Stern Bild just the way he was.

 

But then, he heard the sloshing sounds of footsteps tentatively approaching him.

 

"Just what is it with you kids nowadays?" His breath hitched in his throat, hearing the irritation in Kotetsu's voice. "First, it was Kaede. Now, it's you. When did running away ever solve anything? Do you have any idea how worried I was..."

 

"STOP LYING!"

 

That command stopped the older man in mid-sentence.

 

"Why did you come after me?" Barnaby asked bitterly without looking up at his partner. "I know how much you detest me for having kissed you in public like that. But I'm not sorry I did it! I love you, Kotetsu-san! I love you so much that I'm willing to accept even the smallest scrap of affection that you can give me. But why does loving you have to hurt so deeply? Why did my heart break when you didn't call me 'Bunny'?"

 

For several long, distressing moments, there was only the sound of the pouring rain. Already, Barnaby had resigned himself to the absolute certainty that his partner had abandoned him.

 

"Oh, Bunny!" There was no hiding the deep undercurrent of contained emotions in those two words. "Don't you understand? Do you know how difficult it has been for me as well? How could you love someone as worthless as I am? You're so young. You have a promising future ahead of you. The last thing I want is to become a burden to you."

 

"NO!" Barnaby at last raised his head at that strong declaration. "You will never be a burden..." Beholding his partner, he could only whisper in shock, "Kotetsu-san..."

 

Kotetsu's exquisite sunflower-and-tiger print yukata had been ripped and torn in several places. There were scratches on his face and small cuts on his arms and legs. He was favoring his right ankle, which was now visibly swollen. Both of his feet were scratched and muddy, not having worn his zori sandals in his haste to go after his partner.

 

Kotetsu flopped his arms to his sides helplessly. "I'm sorry, Bunny. I would've caught up with you sooner, but my Hundred Power ran out on me faster than I expected. I...I guess I'm officially down to just one minute now."

 

With a cry of regret and anguish, Barnaby flung himself into Kotetsu's arms. "This is all my fault!" he sobbed remorsefully, burying his face in the older man's shoulder. "You got hurt because of me!"

 

"This is nothing, Bunny, if you compare it to the wound I had inflicted in your heart. I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't love you. It's just that I couldn't believe that you would love me in this way."

 

Barnaby gazed into those warm eyes. "Then let me prove it to you, Kotetsu-san. Let me demonstrate to you just how much I love you. I...I want you to make love to me."

 

Kotetsu chuckled inaudibly, seeing the younger man's cheeks turn crimson. Shaking his head, he said, "No, I don't think you're ready for that yet." He pressed his hand over Barnaby's lips before he could argue any further. "But... _you_ can make love to _me_ , if you're not averse to doing it with an old geezer like me, that is."

 

"Of course not!" Barnaby blurted out, only to blush harder as Kotetsu laughed. It was not his intention to show how desperately eager he was to play the dominant role. "I...I guess you have more experience than I do."

 

"No, actually I don't," Kotetsu surprisingly confessed to him. "But, I'm probably more prepared to handle a horny bunny like you."

 

"I’M NOT HORNY!"

 

Barnaby's outburst was stifled by the press of soft, hot lips on his mouth. Kotetsu's tongue poked and teased his lips until he parted them just a bit, enabling the older man to taste him. Even Kotetsu was just as giving, allowing his young partner to explore his moist depths.

 

When they briefly drew apart to breathe, there was an unusual red glimmer in Kotetsu's amber eyes.

 

"Maybe you aren't horny," Kotetsu said in response to Barnaby's final declaration. With his fingertip, he traced the Cupid's bow of the younger man's lips. "But you most certainly are _my_ Bunny-chan."


	9. Part Eight

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**PART EIGHT**

 

Barnaby never knew what a sensual experience it was to make love in the rain. True, he and Kotetsu were sheltered by the broad branches and thick leaves of the cherry tree. Still, rainwater trickled like mercurial streams through the canopy.

 

He was peeling off Kotetsu's torn yukata when one such trickle fell on the older man's left shoulder. Barnaby stared, mesmerized, as that trickle streamed down, following the slow descent of the yukata along Kotetsu's arm. Another large drop hit a prominent collarbone and then trickled down that firm chest before engulfing a hard nipple, only to reform into a tantalizing crystal of fluid hanging from the taut tip. The brief flashes of lightning caused that crystal drop to sparkle, as well as give his lover's wet body a bronze-like glow.

 

"You...you are so beautiful, Kotetsu-san," Barnaby choked out, suddenly overcome by emotion.

 

Kotetsu wiped away the tear that formed at the corner of the younger Hero's eye with his knuckle. "I should be the one saying that to you." He ran a caressing hand over Barnaby's neck. "Your skin is so white and smooth, like ivory. Not like mine...dark...scarred..."

 

Barnaby cupped the older Hero's face in his hands and said firmly, "You are very beautiful to me. Never listen to anyone else. I will never lie to you."

 

As if a heavy burden had been lifted from his heart, Kotetsu breathed out a relieved sigh and embraced his lover tightly. "Thank you, Bunny. Thank you very much for loving this Ojisan."

 

With great care, Barnaby eased him down on the soft, moist grass. He completely removed Kotetsu's yukata, laying it at the base of the tree and then following it with his own drenched garments. When he turned back to his lover, he could not help smiling, seeing Kotetsu suddenly overcome by shyness, coyly shielding his nakedness with his arms. But, there was no mistaking the fact that he was getting aroused. Kotetsu's handS could not hide his burgeoning erection.

 

Prying away those concealing limbs, Barnaby bent down, gazing at that impressive length for a few brief moments, before pressing his pursed lips on the tip in a reverential kiss. At once, Kotetsu's hips bucked upward at that contact, but Barnaby stilled him with his firm grip. As though savoring an ice lolly, Barnaby licked that length many times from root to tip. He delighted in tracing those prominent veins as well as feeling the steady pulse of an artery with his lingual organ. When he grew tired of this sport, he took the glans inside his mouth, tongue swirling over the foreskin, before swallowing it deep down his throat. As his throat muscles expertly clenched and unclenched around that throbbing cock, Barnaby would often peer upward to see what effects his oral techniques were having on the older man. He was elated by the bliss reflected on Kotetsu's face and the tears of happiness that streamed from his partly closed eyelids. His skin was suffused with a deep red blush, so that it now resembled burnished copper.

 

Grinning with mischief, Barnaby put his true plan into motion. As he withdrew, he smiled inwardly as Kotetsu moaned his need. Keeping a tight grip on the slick member, Barnaby straddled the older Hero's hips.

 

"Ohhhh!" the blond mumbled in sheer delight, as he sank his body down upon his partner's manhood.

 

Kotetsu's amber eyes flew wide then, realizing what the younger man had done. "Bunny, what are you doing? I told you..."

 

"You're not the first male lover I've had, Kotetsu-san," Barnaby offered in reassurance, "but you will definitely be my last. Please. Let me make love to you this way."

 

"It's Kotetsu, Bunny. Please simply call me 'Kotetsu' from now on."

 

"I will...Kotetsu."

 

And then, Barnaby began to move. At first, he set a slow pace, allowing the muscular ring of his ass to become accustomed to the thickness inside. When the pain dissipated to allow him greater freedom of movement, he slightly tilted his pelvis, so that the head of his partner's cock struck his gland, causing fireworks to flash before his eyes. He started to move faster at this point, milking his partner's length while his lower body pistoned up and down. Kotetsu could not hold himself as well, thrusting with wild abandon at the hot body above him. With a passionate cry, Kotetsu spilled his fluids into his lover's depths. Barnaby was about to follow suit, but a strong hand suddenly gripped his cock and balls tight at the root, preventing his release.

 

"Kotetsu, please. Let me come."

 

"No, not like this. I want you inside me."

 

Carefully slipping out of the younger Hero's weeping channel, Kotetsu picked himself up and lightly pushed a bone weary Barnaby against the tree trunk.

 

With knees on either side of his partner's hips, Kotetsu positioned himself above that hard erection. Gesturing to his chest, he asked, "Bunny, could you...suck me? Here?"

 

The blond Hero did not need further encouragement. He could see for himself how Kotetsu's luscious nipples were craving for attention. Taking the older man in his arms, he pressed his lips to a turgid tit, licking circles around the cocoa areolae and nipping and nibbling on the nub with his teeth, before setting up an exquisite, rhythmic suction.

 

"Yes! Oh yes!" Kotetsu gasped in delight, as his partner suckled at his nipple, moving from one peak to the other, and then back again. He pressed his chest deeper into Barnaby's mouth, while long, probing fingers delved inside the crevice of his ass and began stretching his opening. Feeling his entire body being suffused by a most delectable tingling, he knew that he was finally ready.

 

Placing his hands at the back of the blond's neck, he whispered, "Take me, Bunny. Take me now."

 

Youthful impatience to, at last, sheathe his aching cock into the elder Hero's body caused Barnaby to move with unnecessary roughness. He jabbed his hips hard upward, impaling Kotetsu with such force that the older man screamed in pain as tissues were torn and blood began to trickle from the raw wounds.

 

Barnaby at once pulled Kotetsu into a soothing hug, lifting him partially off his erect manhood. "I'm sorry, Kotetsu! I didn't mean to hurt you! Damn it! I should stop! I should never have imposed..."

 

"If you stop now, I'm not making love with you ever again. Let me feel the burn. Scorch me with your cock."

 

"But I don't want to hurt you!"

 

A small cryptic smile curled up the corners of Kotetsu's lips. "There won't be any pain, Bunny, because I shall make you feel all the wonderful things that you do to me."

 

"Kotetsu, what..." Barnaby's words died in his throat, his jade green eyes growing wide, as Kotetsu activated his Hundred Power. Or so he thought.

 

This was a completely different kind of ability. Instead of blue, Kotetsu was emitting a rose red aura. Even his amber eyes burned with a crimson flame. Then, same as with the incident with the goldfish, fine red tendrils began to snake out from his body, tentatively reaching out to his partner.

 

As those filaments brushed against his skin, Barnaby's mouth opened in surprise, as emotions which he knew were not his own caressed his psyche. Curiosity, a little insecurity and fear, hope, and love so profound... All these tender emotions filled Barnaby with an intense desire to share his heart and soul with his lover as well.

 

Just as that thought entered his mind, Barnaby's Hundred Power was also roused. To his utter amazement, he too began to produce tendrils of a beautiful light blue shade. As they clasped hands, the blue and red filaments began to intertwine, forming unbreakable empathy cords which allowed their feelings to be open to each other. With their hearts thus joined, there was only one thing left for them to do.

 

A mere couple of minutes later, Kotetsu was again lying on his back, his long legs now flung over the crooks of his young lover's arms. Because their hearts were united, Barnaby was able to set a slow pistoning pace, as he too felt the intense burning in his lover's ass in his own channel. The enormous girth of his manhood, he knew, filled Kotetsu completely, so that he was able to maintain constant friction, keep nerve endings – both his and the older man's – continuously stimulated. With every contact of his blunt head against Kotetsu's gland, waves of pleasure radiated throughout their bodies.

 

There were brief moments when Barnaby wondered what Kotetsu was sensing. Was he also experiencing the bliss that he was feeling as the taker? Perhaps he was. Maybe he, like his partner, was now being overwhelmed by the dual stimuli. Already, Kotetsu's cock has again hardened, sandwiched between their moving bodies. Lost in the intense sensations, Kotetsu could only toss his head from side to side, his own hips meeting Barnaby's thrusts, while sweet gasps and moans of ecstasy escaped from his lips.

 

Feeling themselves hovering over the brink, Barnaby tugged Kotetsu into his arms, impaling him deep and hard. Their screams of rapture reverberated through the countryside. As Kotetsu shot out his load with the force of a geyser, so too did Barnaby fill him to the brim with his own seed.

 

They needed no further words after this. Exchanging sweet butterfly kisses, the two Heroes settled down between the comforting roots of the cherry tree. The empathy threads fell on their rain- and sweat-covered bodies like gossamer spider webs. Wrapping their arms tight around each other, they drifted off into the restful, peaceful sleep of the sated and loved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Barnaby woke up an hour before dawn to lights flickering even through his closed eyelids. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a most astounding sight.

 

Glowing pink cherry blossoms were falling from the branches of the tree. The tree itself and its leaves were emitting a bright, healthy green aura of life. Barnaby saw Kotetsu standing with his beautiful, naked body pressed against the cherry tree, his fingers fondly caressing the rough bark.

 

Seeing his lover already awake, Kotetsu asked, "Do you want to know the _true_ story of this cherry tree, Bunny? It's a story that I was never able to tell Tomoe, even after we got married."

 

"Yes, Kotetsu-san," Barnaby answered, knowing that his partner was about to give him a great gift. "I would very much love to hear it."

 

"When I was five years old, my father brought me up here to help him plant this very tree. For some reason, the earth here in Oriental Town is not conducive for the growth of cherry trees. But my father was determined to see this one tree grow to maturity."

 

Kotetsu raised tear-filled eyes to the rain of cherry blossoms. "My father was one of the first NEXTs. I inherited my Hundred Power from him. Same as what we did with my mother's vegetables, he channeled his power into the earth, fed and nourished that tiny seed with his life force. He told me that I should take care of this tree, because it is the extension of his soul. Kaachan, Aniki and I never knew that Touchan was dying. A week after we planted the seed, my father died in his sleep.

 

"Since then, I would always come here when my heart is distressed. I could feel my father's soothing presence...in this tree. Surprisingly, the people I love would ultimately find themselves being drawn to this tree to be comforted as well. The first was Tomoe, and now, it's you."

 

Kotetsu let out a small, wry laugh. "The town elders had concocted a romantic tale of this tree's raining cherry blossoms upon couples whose relationships were fraught with troubles. But, it never happened, at least during the time when that story was first told. The very first time that the cherry blossoms fell was when I took Tomoe up to this hill to propose to her. Sadly, she never saw them. Only a NEXT can see this magnificent sight."

 

In a shadowed part of the hill, Barnaby saw the ethereal form of a beautiful young woman with long, silky brown hair. She was joined by a dark-skinned man who closely resembled his partner and lover, so that there was no mistaking his identity. Both smiled at Barnaby approvingly.

 

Approaching the older man, Barnaby reassured him, "I believe Tomoe-san is watching this right now, and that she...and your father...are very happy for both of us."

 

"Bunny, about Tomoe, I..."

 

Barnaby gently turned Kotetsu around and gave him a passionate kiss. "I will never ask you to forget about her, Kotetsu. In fact, I am grateful to Tomoe-san for urging you to continue to be a Hero. I would never have met you if you had chosen to quit back then."

 

Overjoyed, Kotetsu returned his lover's kiss with one that is filled with relief and gratitude. "Thank you, Bunny. Thank you for understanding."

 

Although both men ended the kiss at the same time, their foreheads remained touching as they simply gazed into the lovelight shining in each other's eyes.

 

Chuckling, Barnaby announced, "I guess this is the time for me to ask you that question."

 

"Is this the same question that Kaede's been harassing me to say 'Yes' to?" Kotetsu inquired, his lips quivering with suppressed laughter.

 

Rather than answer, Barnaby returned that query with a question that went straight to the point. "So...what's your answer?"


	10. Epilogue

** BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MOON **

**By Rory**

**  
**

**EPILOGUE**

 

The entire Kaburagi family drove Barnaby to the station, so that he could catch the noon train back to Stern Bild.

 

Grandman Anju fondly caressed the young Hero's face, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Barnaby...son! Won't you stay for a few more days? I don't like the idea that you're living all alone. I worried a lot too when Kotetsu chose to stay in the city."

 

"There are some personal matters that I have to sort out, Kaachan. Stuff pertaining to my parents and Aunt Samantha...and even Uncle Maverick. I won't be truly at peace until I've finally settled everything."

 

"Well, if you should need our help, just call," Muramasa put in, smiling broadly. "You're already part of our family after all. We Kaburagis look out for each other."

 

Barnaby kissed Grandma Anju's cheek and shook Muramasa's hand. "Thank you very much. I never thought I'd become part of a family again. I'm so happy to have met you and, more so, to have been given the opportunity to get to know you. I will return to Oriental Town, you can count on that."

 

The young Hero then turned to Kaede, who was standing quietly at the side. There was no mistaking the sadness in her brown eyes.

 

Getting down on one knee, Barnaby placed his hands on the little girl's shoulders. "I'm so sorry that things didn't work out the way you planned, Kaede-chan."

 

A forced smile formed on Kaede's face. "It's okay, Barnaby. I'm happy enough that you and Dad remain good friends...although I probably would've gotten killer ratings if the two of you had..."

 

"Listen. I could still be a second Dad for you. I left my condo and cell phone numbers on your desk, as well as my email. You can contact me anytime you want."

 

"You promise you'll keep in touch this time?"

 

Barnaby offered her his little finger. "Let's pinkie swear on it."

 

Kaede laughed as she curled her own digit around the Hero's and made three emphatic shakes.

 

At that moment, Kotetsu strode out of the train car and headed toward them. "I've got all your things and some presents for the other Heroes inside your cab. Your goldfish are inside a portable aquarium beside your seat. The TV camera is in there too. Please tell Agnes not to use my kid for any of her ratings gimmicks next time. Oh, one last thing. I spoke to the conductor, and he promised me he'll make sure that you'll have the cab all to yourself."

 

"Thanks, Kotetsu," Barnaby said in gratitude. Reluctantly, he continued, "I guess I'll be seeing you."

 

"Finish your business at once, so you can return here. I'm not a very patient man, Bunny. If you don't call or if you stay too long in the city, I swear I'm heading straight for Stern Bild, so that I can haul your bunny buns back here."

 

"Is that a threat?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

At this exchange, the two men burst into laughter. But when the train's boarding signal blared from its speakers, the Heroes became silent, exchanging meaningful glances which did not escape Kaede's intense scrutiny. For a brief moment, she could almost swear that her Dad and his partner were going to embrace.

 

Great was her disappointment when Kotetsu and Barnaby simply exchanged 'high fives'. With one last call of "Goodbye!" and a fond wave, Barnaby hurried inside the train, the doors sliding shut behind him.

 

As the train started to roll away, Kaede found herself looking at her father, particularly at his hands which were waving wildly in the air.

 

"Dad?" she asked frowning. "Why...why are you wearing Barnaby's ring?"

 

At that query, even Grandma Anju and Muramasa stared at Kotetsu with utter confusion on their faces. Indeed, glinting from the sunlight on his right ring finger was Barnaby's distinctive dark chrome bunny ring.

 

With all casual innocence, Kotetsu displayed the ring to them. "Oh, you mean this? Why? Didn't Bunny tell you?"

 

"Tell us WHAT?" his family demanded in unison.

 

"Bunny and I got engaged at the shrine early this morning. We had to wake up the monk, but he was only too happy to serve as witness. Bunny promised me that he'll return to Oriental Town for our _yui-no_ , to make our engagement official."

 

A low growl rumbled in Kaede's throat. "Are you telling me that you and Barnaby have been _trolling_ me this whole time?!"

 

Before Kaede could scold her father for not telling her the great news, Barnaby popped his head out of the open window of the train. "KOTETSU!"

 

Activating his Hundred Power, Kotetsu ran after the train. Springing from the platform, he leaped up and down to keep up with it, just like his daughter had done months back.

 

Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu's hand and drew him close for a loving kiss which the older man returned with equal ardor.

 

"I love you, Kotetsu."

 

"I love you too, Barnaby. Please come back to me as soon as you can."

 

"I promise I will."

 

Feeling his power fading away, Kotetsu reluctantly let go. He stood beside the tracks until the train was no longer in sight.

 

From inside his shirt pocket, he took something out...a glowing blood red cherry blossom petal.

 

"Thanks for the warning, Touchan," Kotetsu murmured, his heart filling with a sense of foreboding. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but on my life, I swear I will not be parted from Barnaby."

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SECOND STORY "BENEATH THE FIERY MOON"**

 


End file.
